La resurrección de un mito
by Nemessys
Summary: TTxLD.Mitología germánica y tres líneas: Asgard la tierra de los Dioses donde luchan Yoh, Manta y Horo, Nifhleim la tierra de los muertos donde aguardan Ren y Hao, y Funbari, donde Tamao, Anna, Lyserg y el resto tratan de averiguar qué pasa.
1. Prólogo

_Este es mi primer fic largo. Espero que os guste (aunque este trozo sea corto y no os podáis hacer una idea clara) y que me dejéis reviews, para animarme a seguir._

_Todo está abierto, no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar, así que si queréis sugerir algo, ya sabéis. El género va a ser drama y romance, pero, a pesar de que habrá parejas (y es posible que lemon, no aseguro nada), no serán el eje central, como en muchos otros fics._

_Por cierto, los dobles paréntesis en cursiva ((representan aclaraciones mías)), pero no os preocupéis, no os molestaré mucho con ellos. :P_

……………………

El mismo sol abrasador desde hace días, desde hace semanas, cuando terminó el torneo, y cada cual se fue por su lado. El mismo azul a su alrededor, los mismos pájaros. Todo parecía volver a su cauce, todo regresaba a como era antes de que la lucha comenzara, cada uno con su vida, sin diferencias, entrenándose, pero sin ninguna meta fija… todos relajados, ya no hay amigos ni enemigos; nada, hasta que los jueces vuelvan a decretar abierto la competición para coronarse rey de los Shamanes.

Las mismas tejas gastadas cubrían las mismas paredes. Lo mismos espíritus atravesando los delgados tabiques, los mismos pies humanos que pisaban sobre la madera de los pasillos. La misma casa que albergó tantas vidas, que acogió a un joven capaz de todo, a una chica intransigente, a sus amigos, un hombre del hielo, otro con el corazón helado, y a un hombre con él derretido por la pasión, enamoradizo. Y a un chico pequeño, terriblemente inteligente, que a pesar de pasar desapercibido en muchas ocasiones, siempre se hallaba presente, siempre estaba allí, ayudando, sin protestar. Y una muchacha consumida por un amor no correspondido, en realidad, imposible. Un amor que amargó su vida desde hacía años. Yo, por supuesto.

Anna seguía tan autoritaria como siempre, Manta trabajando para ella, Yoh entrenando.

A mi me bastaba con saber que podría quedarme allí, junto a mi amado, junto a Yoh, aunque tuviera que cocinar todos los días, aunque tuviera que barrer la casa de arriba abajo cada mañana. Nada de eso me importaba mientras _él_ no se marchara, y me saludara cada mañana, y me sonriera con esa sonrisa tan dulce, tan alegre, esa sonrisa capaz de borrar todas las preocupaciones. Todas. Una a una.

-¿No ha venido Manta por aquí? –me preguntó Yoh despreocupadamente.

Me noté enrojecer, no pude mirarle a los ojos, así que agaché la mirada y musité:

-No lo he visto. -¿porqué me tenía que pasar eso siempre que él me dirigía la palabra?

-Yo tampoco. No ha venido a clase. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

-¿Crees que le ha pasado algo? –exclamé de golpe. Sin darme cuenta había levantado la cabeza, y cuando advertí que estábamos cara a cara volví a retraerme. ¡No puedo mirarle desde tan cerca, a pesar de todo!

-No lo sé. Quizá solo esté enfermo. Creo que voy a ir a su casa para preguntar- sonrió una vez más, con la mano en la nuca…

Como me gusta esa expresión… hace que me derrita por dentro, hace que a mis ojos asomen lágrimas de emoción por saber que, en ese momento, aquella cara era solamente mía, mía durante un instante…

-Haz lo que quieras mientras cumplas con tu entrenamiento.

Siempre Anna, rompiendo ese mágico momento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella odiosa mujer tenía que quedarse con Yoh? ¿Porqué todo lo bueno tenía que pasarle a ella? Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedo odiarla. Tengo que reconocer que la admiro, su entereza, su frialdad, su poder… sobre todo su poder: eso fue lo que le dio a su prometido.

Me resigné al verlo marchar y seguí a Anna hasta la sala donde veía la tele, en ese momento en anuncios, a la espera de que empezara algún programa. Me senté a su lado, pensando un poco en el amigo de Yoh.

-Ya aparecerá. –me dijo. –Manta sabe cuidarse solo.

En ese momento apareció en la televisión una panorámica de un cementerio. Una enorme cruz, una pira incendiaria. Unas grandes letras marrones anunciaron un documental sobre la muerte a lo largo de la historia. En ese episodio se mostraban las creencias de los antiguos pueblos bárbaros en época del Imperio romano y posterior.

Suspiré y me levanté.

-Voy a seguir limpiando. –dije.

Ni siquiera me contestó.

Subí a las habitaciones. En la de Yoh me esmeré más de lo necesario; no quería que una estúpida mota de polvo se atragantara en su garganta. Arreglé el armario, doblé bien la ropa. Al lado estaba la habitación de Anna. Su ventana estaba abierta, aunque no recordaba haberlo hecho. Esa mañana había decidido no ventilarle la habitación en castigo por… bueno, por algo que le dijo o hizo a Yoh.

Al ir a cerrarla, vi algo que me asombró mucho. En el alfeizar yacía algo blanco… algo como nieve. Pero con ese sol ¿cómo podía haber nieve? Al tocarla se derritió enter mis dedos. Me estiré más para coger la que estaba más lejos, pero perdí pie y casi caigo. En ese momento, me sentí bastante estúpida por todo lo que hacía, por lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía tiempo. Allí estaba yo, encerrada en una casa con el chico al que amaba, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Y ese idiota ni siquiera se da cuenta. _((Con respecto a si Tamao no piensa en otra cosa que no sea Yoh… la respuesta es no. ¿Que porqué? Pues porque es mi fic, para empezar _n.n

Yoh llegó poco antes de la hora de la cena. En su cara se veía reflejada la decepción.

-Annita... -dejó su nombre en el aire un instante. Ese aire ingenuo que caracterizaba a Yoh se había vuelto grisáceo, un sombra de preocupación que velaba sus ojos. -Sus padres no saben dónde está metido. Creo que algo malo le ha pasado.

Ella levantó ligeramente una ceja. Ni que le importara ese enano cabezón, estoy segura que pensó.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo. -anunció él.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo era su amigo; era de esperar que hiciera eso. Todos sabemos como es Yoh... tan estúpido que en ocasiones decide hacer cosas imposibles. Lo terrible de él es que siempre las convierte en realidades.

-¿Y se puede saber por donde vas a empezar?

Su prometido se quedó un segundo paralizado. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Luego sonrió, se rascó la nuca, y dijo:

-No lo sé. Pero sé que encontraré una pista que me conduzca hacia él.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Anna se dio la vuelta, y se encontró conmigo. Algo malo pasaba. Lo presentía, y si yo lo notaba, ella debía de saberlo también.

A través de la ventana pude ver como las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, después de tanto tiempo de sol, sol y sol. ¿Por qué Anna no hacía nada, porqué no decía nada acerca de nada?

-Joven Yoh... ¿se va? –inquirí, decidida a no quedarme callada una vez más.

-Solo durante un par de días. No os preocupéis.

Como si Anna se fuera a preocupar por él. Iba a ser el próximo rey de los Shamanes. Si no sabía cuidarse solo más valía que no regresara… pero yo…

-¡Deseadme suerte!

La puerta se cerró. Con una mano apoyada en un cristal, como si fuera a salir a buscarlo, me mantuve un buen rato asomada por la ventana, viendo la espalda de Yoh perderse entre las sombras de una noche demasiado oscura para ser buena... y en el cielo, entre las nubes, juraría que un relámpago iluminó la forma de dos cuernos.

No resultó buena en absoluto. En ese momento, justo cuando Yoh salió por la puerta de casa, justo cuando Anna estaba a la puerta del salón, oyó las últimas palabras de un anuncio de televisión: "No volverá"

No le dio importancia.

Empezó a llover. Al principio solo unas finas gotas. Después, un chaparrón de agua que creó ríos en las calles de la ciudad. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, un trueno resonó entre los edificios, extendiéndose a lo largo de avenidas, haciendo vibrar todos y cada uno de los cimientos de los edificios de los alrededores.

Demasiado fuerte para ser bueno.

Y la luz de aquel rayo dibujó contra la pared desnuda, en aquel cuarto en el que solo los destellos de la televisión ahuyentaban la oscuridad total, una sombra conocida, de alguien con una cabeza demasiado grande para un cuerpo muy pequeño. Una sombra que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Solo un instante. Luego, todo se desvaneció.

Si Anna lo vio, no le dio la menor importancia. A las 11, como todos los días, apagó la tele y se metió en la cama.

Yo, desde ese momento, no pude estar tranquila. Me asombraba como ella era capaz de mantener la calma cuando todo a nuestro alrededor nos lanzaba señales, nos avisaba de que algo malo se avecinaba. Lo admito, estaba asustada. Pero quizá, lo que más miedo me daba era la actitud de Anna. Porque en el fondo yo la conocía, y sabía que ocultaba algo. Y mis poderes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para revelarme qué era ella capaz de presentir que yo no veía.

La lluvia no cesaba. No cesaría en días, y cuando lo hiciera, sería solo por breves intervalos de tiempo. Los rayos se volverían crueles y juguetones. Los truenos tendrían un sonido burlón, pero el único sonido que advirtió Anna en sus sueños fue la débil protesta de alguien que tenía un gran don, pero que no sabía utilizarlo… aún.

Fue lo único que le arranqué, al día siguiente, cuando le confesé mis temores, y sobretodo, mi preocupación por Yoh.

-¿Y si no vuelve? Estoy segura de que algo no va bien, el equilibrio se ha roto, lo sé, puedo notarlo. ¡Y si yo lo noto, tú también tienes que sentirlo!

-Deja de darle vueltas. Lo que tenga que ser será, y punto. Yoh vendrá.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no. –aún no sé como me atreví a decir eso. No lo entiendo, pero fue lo que sentí. Me mordí la lengua al instante, pero no pude dar marcha atrás al tiempo.

Y Anna simplemente me miró largamente.

-Si los muertos quieren decir algo, que lo digan claramente.

-¡¡¡¿¿Los muertos! –mi grito resonó en toda la casa.

Ella solo se mantuvo firme, sin hacer un solo gesto que denotara sorpresa.

-El torneo ha pasado –sentenció. -Nada muy malo puede pasar.

A la semana, yo ya estaba consumida por la angustia. ¿Y ella? Tan tranquila. ¿¿Cómo era capaz?

Pero eso ya no me importaba. ¿Dónde estaba Manta? Es más, ¿dónde estaba Yoh? Necesitaba verle, saber que estaba bien… pero no teníamos señales de él. ¿Por qué no llamaba? ¿Por qué?

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba? No pensaba en otra cosa, no pensaba en mis tareas, ni en la comida, ni en la casa.

Y eso fue el único indicio de que Anna también estaba remotamente preocupada, aunque no lo exteriorizara. No me dijo nada.

Todo quedó sentenciado con la aparición de Kino y Yohmei Asakura, los abuelos de Yoh. Porque si ellos estaban aquí, definitivamente, nada estaba en calma. Si su nieto no daba señales de vida en un semana, si el mejor amigo de este desapareció poco antes, y sus abuelos están en la casa para hablar con su prometida… entonces es hora de preocuparse, pero de verdad. Creo que incluso Anna tembló ligeramente cuando los vio en el umbral, con la seriedad que los caracterizaba, esa mirada templada a lo largo de los años, una mirada serena, calmada, pero acusadora.

Se encerraron en una habitación a solas. A través de las finas paredes se filtraban todas las palabras, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para espiar. Temblaba. No quería saber lo que estaba pasando.

Una hora después salieron. Anna parecía ligeramente, (solo ligeramente) más pálida de lo normal. Sus duros ojos habían perdido intensidad. Ya no imponía tanto como antes. Solo una frase de la boca de Kino, una advertencia que debería de haberlo hundido en lugar de devolverle la determinación, devolvió a su lugar a la Anna de siempre.

-Deja de poner todas tus esperanzas en Yoh –murmuró la anciana. –y búscate tu propio destino.

……………………………………

_Esto solo es el prólogo, sentar un poco las bases de cómo va a ir._

_Quiero darle las gracias a Carmen por todo, y quiero pedirle perdón por mis críticas hacia sus historias. Te dejo que comentes lo que quieras de esta, prometido. ;) GRACIAS, en serio, de no ser por ti, esto nunca jamás habría visto la luz. No cambies nunca, y sigue con tus historias, no dejes que mis comentarios te hundan, hacerme casi a mi es una pérdida de tiempo :P_


	2. Purificación

_No pongas todas tus esperanzas en Yoh y búscate tu propio destino_

Era la Anna que yo conocía, pero en su interior, algo había cambiado. Su determinación. Quizá aquellas palabras le devolvieron a la realidad y le mostraron que, en realidad, dependía demasiado de Yoh, que en realidad, siempre le estaba haciendo entrenar para que _él_ se convirtiera en el rey de los Shamanes. Y si él fallaba, ella se quedaría sin nada.

Lo que Kino pretendía era que ella misma se labrara un futuro. Y parecía que la oportunidad había llegado. Ahora que no estaba Yoh para solucionar los problemas, sería Anna quien debería hacer algo. Y Anna se lo tomó en serio. Sabía que, a pesar del duro entrenamiento impuesto a su prometido, el sedentarismo que ella misma había llevado no la había hecho mejorar en absoluto. Por eso, lo primero era purificarse.

Y para que me hiciera una idea de la gravedad del asunto (aunque yo ya tenía una bastante clara), me explicó que debía buscar a Ryu, a Horo Horo, a Ren, a Chocolove, a Liserg, a Fausto…

Asentí, haciéndole ver que comprendía, y me calcé para ir en busca de Ryu, el único que sabía que continuaba viviendo en la ciudad.

Llovía, pero a pesar de ello, había un cuervo posado en el murete que cercaba la casa. Nos miramos un instante, parecía que el animal realmente quería decirme algo. Y cuando proseguí mi camino, él se quedó allí, vigilando los movimientos de la itako, que aguardaba en el interior, haciendo o pensando Dios sabe qué.

* * *

-Doña Anna. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Yoh ha desaparecido.

Y lo deja caer así, tan tranquila, sabiendo que es una bomba para Ryu, que lo hubiera sido aunque lo hubiera preparado, aunque lo hubiera dicho con tacto.

-Que Don Yoh ha… -no pudo continuar. Perdió de golpe todo el color de la cara, el peinado se le hundió.

-Quiero que busques a los otros, que los reúnas aquí.

-Pero… pero… ¿cómo?

-Fue en busca de Manta. Ya no preguntes más, solo hazlo.

-¿Y usted?

Anna se dio la vuelta, ya a medio camino de la puerta, y le miró.

-Yo iré a Izumo. Allí sabré todo.

-Pero…

-Hazlo.

-Doña Anna.

-¿Algún problema?

Su mirada amenazadora, su tono de voz furioso, cansado de tantas preguntas, le asustaron lo suficiente como para mantenerlo callado, pero cuando salíamos por la puerta de la casa pudimos oír su grito desgarrado, y durante horas, pude ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, porque eran las mismas que surgieron los míos cuando me enteré, las mismas que me ahogaron noche tras noche, en la intimidad de mi habitación, hasta que se agotaron. O hasta que Anna me convenció de que no iba a pasar nada.

-Si los espíritus hubieran querido decirme algo lo habrían hecho. La advertencia viene del más allá. –me dijo, sentadas en el tren. –Voy a buscar a Yoh, y lo voy a encontrar. –su voz daba un poco de miedo por la seguridad que rezumaba… pero era una seguridad aterrorizada, estoy segura, por todas las estúpidas razones que se daba para convencerse a sí misma de que lo conseguiría (nunca me las confesaría a mí). Esta vez no tenía a nadie a quien echarle la culpa en caso de fallar. Y eso era en parte lo que más le dolía. Tenía miedo porque creía que estaba sola. Y no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba con ella, y de que los demás también lo estarían. No solo por Yoh, sino también por Anna Kyouyama, esa itako que durante el torneo de Shamanes los mantuvo al hilo a todos, a la que, sin decirlo, habían cogido una especie de cariño, una relación ambigua, pero especial, por ambos lados, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

* * *

En Izumo el día era igual de gris. Llovía, el viento soplaba gélido, y se colaba entre la ropa, pero a Anna no pareció importarle.

-Ven. –me dijo con determinación.

La seguí sin preguntarle siquiera a dónde íbamos. La seguí a través del camino embarrado, la seguí cuando cerró el paraguas para meterse entre los árboles, y también cuando escaló un pequeña pendiente pedregosa, estando ya empapadas, para llegar al pequeño sendero que conducía a la cascada helada donde debía purificarse. Estaba todo envuelto en una bruma densa, pero hacía mucho frío. Los abrigos no hacían demasiado, pero al menos impedían que la ropa que llevábamos debajo se mojara.

Anna se acercó a un pequeño socavón en un lado de la pared de roca donde podíamos estar resguardadas.

-No tienes la yutaka. –le advertí. Normalmente, los rituales de purificación se hacen con esa prenda.

-No importa. –comenzó a desnudarse. Se lo quitó todo, dejándolo a resguardo de la lluvia.

Se me quedó mirando.

-¿A qué esperas?

-¿Yo… yo también? –tartamudeé.

-Por supuesto. Necesito que me ayudes.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas debido a la emoción. No podía creer que Anna me hubiera pedido ayuda…

Me quité la ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y fui la primera en dirigirme al río. Sin embargo, en cuanto metí mi decidido pie lo saqué. El agua no estaba fría, estaba congelada; y entre la lluvia que me había empapado y el viento, parecía que una capa de escarcha cubriría mi cuerpo de un momento a otro. Temblaba todavía indecisa cuando ella pasó a mi lado, se metió dentro, y se sentó bajo la cascada, con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos. –animó sin mirarme.

Fui tras ella, firmemente, y me senté a su lado.

-Cierra los ojos, deja la mente en blanco. Entrarás en un mundo totalmente diferente, una realidad paralela en la que podrás percibir muchas cosas.

»Tienes la habilidad de leer el futuro. No la desaproveches; registra cada sensación y luego cuéntamelas.

Poco a poco, fui perdiendo sensibilidad. El frío me anestesió el cuerpo.

-Concéntrate. –insistió Anna, ya con un tono ausente.

La mente en blanco, no sentía nada. Nada en absoluto. A mi alrededor el mundo había desaparecido, me había vuelto ciega. El sonido de la cascada, el de la lluvia repiqueteando en las piedras se fundió para ir desapareciendo paulatinamente. Más tarde, haciendo memoria, me di cuenta de que no lo eché en falta en absoluto. Era como si hubiera dado un paso dentro de un mundo extraño, que me acogía con los brazos abiertos para contarme uno a uno los secretos de las entrañas del planeta.

Y vi muchas cosas.

Vi un fondo blanco, y sentí el azote de un viento furioso en mi rostro. Entre los rastros de nieve que flotaban en el aire se dibujaron varias sombras. Sombras muy grandes, gigantescas, que luchaban contra algo que no podía adivinar. La niebla era densa, parecía que la podría coger con la mano. Gritos humanos resonaban, hombres vestidos con lo que parecían pieles, con cuernos en los yelmos, y las grandes sombras abalanzándose contra ellos.

No muy lejos de mí pasó una sombra mucho más sutil que las demás. Su escudo emitía unos bellísimos haces de luces de colores, que me mantuvieron como hipnotizada hasta que percibí que la forma pertenecía a una mujer ataviada con ropajes guerreros. A su lado aparecieron más como ella, con los cabellos ondeando debido al viento.

Se oyó el aullido de un lobo. El eco de un cuerno. Más aullidos.

La tierra tembló. Yo temblé con ella. Podía ver algo más allá, un edificio grandioso, más allá de la vasta explanada. Una enorme serpiente se arrastraba a sus pies…

Alguien me zarandeaba.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Anna.

-Ya está bien.

-Pero, pero… estaba viendo algo.¡Lo estaba viendo! –la emoción no me dejaba vocalizar bien. –Yo… ¡era una batalla¡En mitad de la nieve! Y…

-Lo sé. Yo también lo he visto.-Me cortó.

Me quedé un instante paralizada.

-Entonces…

-Ahora iremos al templo, cogerás tus tablillas, y me dirás qué va a pasar. Sabes lo que tienes que ver, así que espero que sirvas de algo.

Empezó a vestirse. Yo la secundé. Era difícil ponerse la ropa sobre la piel húmeda, pero lo conseguí, y salí corriendo tras ella.

-Doña Anna… -me atreví a preguntar por fin cuando estábamos casi llegando al pueblo.

-¿Qué pasa? –no se paró a mirarme.

-¿Qué era…¿Qué era esa batalla¿Lo sabe?

Anna lo meditó un instante, solo un instante de silencio en el que solo se oía el murmullo de la lluvia.

-Lo único que se me ocurre… es Midgard.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, y que no se esté haciendo demasiado pesado (que no me esté volviendo muy retórica y retorcida :P)_

_Con respecto a un comentario de que Tamao nunca llamaría idiota a Yoh… bueno, era en sentido cariñoso, pero creo que tienes razón. Está demasiado colada por él como para hacerlo._

_Y con lo de la pareja Tamao-Yoh… pues aquí lo siento. Lejos de lo que pudiera parecer, Tamao NO es la protagonista. Creo que le falta un poco de carácter, a pesar de no caerme mal del todo; es simplemente una narradora objetiva de los hechos que van ocurriendo. Más tarde dejará de serlo, pero vendrá en próximos capítulos. No tengo nada en contra de ella, y esto NO quiere decir que vaya a ser un Yoh-Anna. (o sí… quién sabe… depende de cómo vaya quedando todo)_

_Procuraré aclarar todo el próximo capítulo (por si alguien está intrigado n.n) pero no sé lo que tardaré en escribirlo. (Espero que no mucho ). Para los que quieran tener una idea… solo recomiendo que echéis un vistazo a la mitología germánica._


	3. Midgard

_Lo único que se me ocurre es… Midgard._

Nunca había oído ese nombre. ¿Se podía saber qué era? No dije nada, pero algo me decía que no era algo que me deberían haber enseñado en mi entrenamiento. Caminamos hasta la casa de la familia Asakura. Allí nos secamos y descansamos del viaje, del ritual. De toda la semana de angustia.

El día seguía horrible. Eran principios del otoño, pero tiempo parecía de pleno invierno. Hacía poco se había levantado un fuerte viento que gemía entre las copas de los árboles, arrancando de cuajo puñados de hojas aún verdes. El cielo gris, negruzco, lloraba aguanieve durante instantes, luego la tormenta retomaba su poder y cada gota de lluvia parecía un puñal, o se transformaba en granizo para golpear con rabia los tejados y los cristales, haciendo un ruido tenebroso y monótono, que, unido a los truenos, espantaban a cualquier osado con suficiente valor para salir de casa.

Anna parecía pensativa, si no la conociera bien, diría que furiosa. Pero claro que la conocía, y, sabía que estaba aunque fuera solo un poquito, estaba preocupada.

Midgard…

Yo seguía dándole vueltas a esa palabra. No sonaba a nada conocido, de hecho, ni siquiera sonaba a japonés. Supuse que debería de proceder de algún lugar al norte, muy al norte, donde nieve permanentemente, donde la raza humana no se atreva a permanecer mucho tiempo. Porque todos los seres que pude ver parecían sobrehumanos, monstruos, seres irreales de los cuentos fantásticos europeos. Vikingos…

¿Los cuernos?

En el templo, todas mis reflexiones se detuvieron. En la semipenumbra, advertí la silueta de Kino y Yohmel Asakura, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, musitando una suave plegaria. A los lados, parpadeantes por los juegos de sombras del fuego, se erguían estatuas de Dioses, de antiguos Shamanes, de hombres. El silencio parecía pesar sobre nosotras, pero no nos movimos hasta que acabaron.

-Anna, quiero presentarte a Gwen.

La itako frunció levemente el ceño, sin que nadie lo notara apenas. Como si ago de lo que estuveria pasando la desagradara.

Kino se incorporó lentamente, y a la vez, una figura de un lateral se movió también.

Alguien había estado apoyado contra la pared, pero no pude advertirle hasta que se acercó un poco a la luz.

Era una chica, quizá de mi edad, o de la de Anna. Vestía un largo abrigo y llevaba el pelo (con esa luz no podía ver de qué color era) en un moño desmechado, con mechones cayéndole por la cara, y un pañuelo enroscado al cuello que parecía muy largo, por la cantidad de vueltas que le tenía dadas.

-Encantada. –su voz tenía una cadencia suave, un acento inidentificable, un deje como ronco, como roto, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a hablar. Fue lo primero que me llamó la atención de ella. Eso, y la sonrisa burlona que esgrimía. Una sencilla mueca apenas esbozada, que podía perfectamente ser una ilusión de la oscuridad.

Le tendió la mano a Anna, quien, después de pensárselo mucho, aceptó. Luego, sorprendentemente se dirigió a mí. No puedo expresar lo que sentí cuando me di cuenta de que no me ignoraba como hacía todo el mundo, que me tomaba en cuenta. Casi había asumido que yo allí no tenía apenas nada que hacer, y que, de golpe, alguien ignorara _a Anna_, por saludarme a mí… fue un poco chocante.

Pero al instante me recompuse, le dirigí la mejor de mis sonrisas y respondí:

-Tamao. ¡Mucho gusto!

Gwen asintió, y se giró para mirar a Kino. Esta caminó en dirección a la salida, seguida por su marido, que me dirigió una breve mirada que no logré comprender.

* * *

Anna sopló el té para que se enfriara un poco. Tenía un expresión un tanto ausente, pero mantenía el ceño fruncido. En el salón de la casa, rodeados de un incómodo silencio, todo parecía mucho más suave de lo que en realidad era. Durante un rato, después de tantas novedades, había olvidado la gravedad de la situación. Me dio un vuelco al corazón al recordar a Yoh… Solo rezaba para que estuviera a salvo.

-Bien. ¿Qué habéis visto? –Yohmel habló súbitamente. Me sobresalté, y Anna levantó muy ligeramente las cejas. (Tantos años con ella me había hecho conocerla profundamente). Pero ni Kino ni Gwen parecían alteradas.

-Nieve. –murmuró la itako. –Mucha nieve, y una gran batalla. Era una vasta explanada cuyos confines se perdían entre la niebla. Pero al fondo se veía un palacio.

-¿Algo más?

-Tú eres la que predices el futuro¿verdad? –preguntó Gwen dirigiéndose una vez más a mí, con sus ojos violeta fijos en los míos, pero sin parecer intimidante.

La verdad es que no acababa de entender que pintaba ella allí, pero me halagaba que me hablara.

-Sí, pero… para eso necesito mi tablero…

-No todo el mundo puede hablar de lo que vendrá solo con leer una ouija; tú tienes un don especial, no te menosprecies.

Estoy segura que me puse tan roja como cuando Yoh me hablaba. Por mi interior, entre todo el dolor, se abrió paso un sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia esa desconocida…

-Pues… yo vi… parecían gigantes… -dudé. En realidad, no me parecía muy coherente, pero ella solo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para que continuara. –Luchaban contra hombres vestidos con pieles, que portaban armas enormes, y cascos con cuernos… y a mi lado había unas mujeres guerreras de largo cabello, cuyos escudos reflejaban unas hermosísimas luces… -intentaba darle todos los detalles posibles. –Y… había una serpiente enorme a lo lejos. Y lobos. Y…

Me callé súbitamente, al darme cuenta de que me estaba acalorando demasiado. Pero estaba tan orgullosa de poder ser de utilidad…

-Creo que es Midgard. –dijo Anna, con su habitual tono neutro, que parecía despreciarlo todo.

Gwen nos miró a todos un instante, se mordió muy ligeramente el labio inferior y al final habló:

-Es Midgard. Después de todas las señales, el cielo, la situación…

-¡Yo he visto las señales! –exclamé de pronto, recordando los extraños hechos que habían pasado solo unos días antes.

Anna me lanzó una mirada cargada de odio, pero, de algún modo, había ganado la confianza suficiente como para hablar ante todos, (claro que, en un tono más humilde).

-La nieve en tu ventana, el cuervo posado en la valla. Aquella sombra durante la tormenta, y…

-Ya está bien, Tamao. –Kino Asakura me miró amenazadoramente, y yo me hundí en mi sitio, muerta de vergüenza, y con la convicción de que no volvería a abrir la boca en semanas.

-No sé que quiere decir todo esto, ni donde está su nieto, pero está claro que los Dioses germanos están enfadados, y que los cimientos de Midgard tiemblan.

-¿Qué es exactamente? –preguntó Yohmel. Parecía algo muy lejano, muy ambiguo, como si tan solo conocieran el nombre. Conque Dioses germanos…

Gwen suspiró.

-Es una larga historia –dijo. Se apartó un mechón castaño rojizo de la cara. –Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la tierra estaba dividida en culturas, y no en países, cada una tenía su propia… magia… digamos, sus propios Dioses y sus propias reglas. En la zona de la actual Alemania, países bajos, Austria, quizá Polonia o incluso Dinamarca y más al norte, allí habitaba un pueblo muy guerrero. Ellos, al contrario que el resto de los pueblos, afirmaban que los Dioses no eran inmortales, y que podían… bueno, pero ese no es el caso ahora. Dividían el reino en el que vivían los Dioses, al que llamaban Asgard, y el de los humanos. Pero cerca del mundo terrenal, al este, estaba Jötunheimr, el mundo de los gigantes, llamados _Yotes_, enormes seres de hielo que luchaban contra los Dioses, los _Ases_. Jötunheimr está separado del mundo humano por varios ríos y por el bosque de hierro.

Gwen suspiró una vez más. Estaba explicando algo totalmente desconocido para mí, y al parecer, también para Anna y los abuelos de Yoh. Se aflojó un poco el pañuelo del cuello, pero, a pesar del calor que hacía dentro de la casa, no se lo quitó.

-Midgard –prosiguió-es la fortaleza que los Dioses le entregaron a la raza humana para protegerla de los gigantes. Limita también con el país de los enanos y el de los oscuros duendes enanos, para qué os voy a dar los nombres germanos... De Midgard a Asgard había un puente llamado Bifrost, hecho de tres colores, pero identificado por el arcoiris. Es la única vía que los gigantes tienen para entrar en el reino de los Dioses.

-Pero si son Dioses¿porqué temen a los gigantes? –inquirió Kino Asakura lentamente.

-Ya lo he dicho. Los Dioses germanos no son inmortales.

-¿Y que tiene que ver ese cuento con todo esto¿Qué tiene que ver una leyenda con Yoh? –Anna sonó mucho más desagradable de lo habitual.

-No es una leyenda. –protestó Gwen, un poco ofendida. –Es real. Y si, al querer saber sobre él aparece Midgard en plena batalla, quiere decir que algo ha pasado en el Norte, y que, muy probablemente, aunque no tenga ni idea de nada, Yoh estará allí.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado¡Sigo sin entender nada!

-Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero estoy segura de lo que digo.

El silencio que prosiguió a esa frase fue mucho más tenso que los anteriores. La itako lanzaba miradas furiosas, e impacientes, y la desconocida solo dejaba vagar sus ojos por la estancia tranquilamente. Parecía que pasado el malestar por aquel desprecio, volvía a estar calmada y fría, como si nada le importara nada en absoluto.

Al fin, Yohmel Asakura asintió.

-Muchas gracias por todo.

Gwen se levantó lentamente y se arregló el pañuelo y la cinta que tenía anudada en la muñeca izquierda, apretando ambos lo suficiente para que no cayeran.

-Espero veros pronto.

Hizo la inclinación de cortesía para todos, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera. –llamé.

Ella redujo un poco el paso, y sujetó la puerta hasta que la alcancé. ¿Porqué me inspiraba tanta confianza?

* * *

El sol le arrancaba a su cabello destellos casi dorados, cobrizos, y a sus ojos un brillo metálico que podía asustar un poco, pero había conocido su sonrisa, y sabía que no tenía nada que temer. Era simplemente que me intrigaba quién era.

-¿De dónde vienes? –le pregunté, sujetando el paraguas sobre nuestras cabezas.

-De Europa. –supuse que si no me decía nada más, era porque no quería. Sus razones tendría, y yo no tenía intención de enfadarla.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mitología germánica?

-Es una larga historia. –respondió sonriendo. –He tenido que aprender mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Aquí? –pregunté confusa.

-Ayudándoos. –aclaró. Su sonrisa se volvió igual de burlona que el en templo. No parecía algo hecho con mala intención, pero daba la impresión de que estaba jugando, de que no se lo estaba tomando en serio en absoluto.

-¿Y no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa¿Una pista, algo?

-Uhm… no estoy segura. Creo que sí, pero tengo que comprobar unas cosas antes. –soltó una carcajada. –Vaya metedura de pata. Se supone que me llamaron para que aclara las cosas y no he hecho más que confundirlas más. Pero no os preocupéis. No tardaré más de una semana en confirmar mi corazonada.

-¿De qué se trata? –inquirí nerviosa. Parecía que sabía más de lo que decía.

-Con esto no se debe jugar. O se dice seguro, o no se dice. Solo dame una semana.

-¡Pero no tenemos tiempo¿Y Yoh¿Y Manta?

-Créeme, si es lo que creo, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-Pero…

-Escucha. –me cortó. –Tengo que coger un avión a Alemania. Me esperan siete horas de vuelo y una escala, así que me gustaría llegar con tiempo. Otro día hablaremos sobre esto. No te fallaré, no te preocupes, solo dame unos días. Confía en mí.

Miró un instante el camino que conducía a la estación de tren y echó a correr bajo el aguanieve, que al poco, se convirtió en lluvia normal, menuda pero hiriente, que el viento arrastraba con total facilidad y se colaba entre la ropa.

Pues bien, no me había aclarado nada. Cada vez estaba más preocupada, y lo único que sabía era que mi amado Yoh estaba en algún lugar del norte o del centro de Europa. Apreté el puño que tenía libre y me maldije a mí misma por ser tan débil y no poder hallar el lugar exacto donde estaban. El único consuelo era que ni siquiera Anna lo había conseguido.

Me sentí desfallecer una vez más. Quería verlos ya… saber que estaban bien… verlos, abrazarlos… sí, sería capaz de abrazarle, a _él_. Con tal de que estuvieran bien, no sé lo que daría, lo que entregaría. O con tan solo tener noticias suyas, porque lo que más me mataba era la incertidumbre, ese sentimiento de impotencia, de rabia, de coraje… de miedo a lo desconocido… y las lágrimas brotaron una vez más a mis ojos; pero esta vez, no llegaron a caer.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de ser un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado. Aún así, creo que mis capítulos suelen ser más cortos de lo que son en otros fics. Esto es porque me parece más sencillo de leer así, se hace más ameno… y a veces más intrigante. Pero claro, eso hay que currárselo, y de momento, no sé si lo he conseguido del todo._

_¿Qué os parece Gwen? Dadme vuestra opinión, pero no me la tratéis mal, que es la niña de mis ojos n.n De todos modos, aquí no tendrá un papel protagonista, será nada más de apoyo. Y os preguntaréis: vale¿entonces se puede saber quien es el protagonista? Pues no lo sé, quizá Anna, o puede que cambie… depende de cómo vaya todo. Ya se verá porqué no lo es Tamao._

_Lo de la mitología germánica es **TODO** verdadero. Me lo he trabajado mucho, así que no penséis que son invenciones mías._

**_Loconexion:_** Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, tus críticas me son de muchas ayuda. Siento no haber aclarado tampoco mucho en este capítulo, pero sigo diciendo que puedes echarle un vistazo a la mitología germánica, y si tienes un poco de imaginación, verás enseguida lo que estoy pensando (así que no lo hagas porque sino se me chafa el fic :P)

**_Zria:_** También gracias a ti por leerme. Fuiste la primera en dejarme un comentario en mi primer songfic, y me hizo mucha ilusión. Espero que continúes con tus fics. También a ti te pido perdón por no decir que le pasa a Yoh y a Manta. Te digo lo mismo (incluido lo del paréntesis) Pero lo cierto es que me encanta teneros intrigados :P Nah… prometo que no tardaré en aclararlo.

_A los que no me han dejado review pero han leído la historia, gracias también. (¿Acaso no os ha gustado y por eso no dejasteis nada? _T.T _joooooo)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (o eso espero)_


	4. Oscuridad

_¿Por qué todo está tan oscuro?_

_¿Por qué hay tanto silencio?_

_¿Por qué hace tanto frío?_

_No lo entiendo._

_Ya no recuerdo qué hago aquí. Si vine porque quise o me arrastraron. Ya no recuerdo mi nombre, no recuerdo qué hacía antes de aparecer en esta celda. No recuerdo si tenía amigos, o si estaba solo._

_No recuerdo nada._

_¿Qué era la luz?_

_¿Y porqué solo puedo preguntar sin obtener respuesta? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

_Grito. _

_Una vez más._

_Pero nadie me oye. No sé porqué. Porqué estoy tan perdido, por qué estoy tan abandonado. _

_Si solo pudiera recordar un nombre… una cara… _

_Si tan solo pudiera recordar un sentimiento…_

_Si tan solo pudiera sentir…_

"¿Manta?"

_¿Qué es eso? ¿Un nombre?_

_Manta… creo que me suena._

_Manta…_

_¿No me llamaba yo así?_

_Eso creo… pero, ¿hace cuánto?_

_¿Días, semanas, meses?_

_Y además, ¿quién me llama? ¿Quién ha sido capaz de soportar el tormento de este encierro? ¿Quién ha logrado mantener la cordura en esta oprimente oscuridad?_

"¿Eres tú?"

"Manta, ¿eres tú?"

"¡Estoy aquí!"

_Sólo ecos. Pero, de algún modo, no están en mi cabeza. Hay alguien ahí, alguien que se preocupa por mí._

_Su nombre…_

_Puedo ver su cara, pero su nombre…_

¡¡Yoh!

"De algún modo estamos vivos" dice.

"Seguimos vivos."

"No sé dónde estamos, ni cómo llegamos aquí."

¿Porqué suena tan seguro, como si de verdad no pasara nada?

"Tenemos que salir de aquí."

No es el momento de ironías.

Aún no he abierto la boca. Tampoco hay nada que decir. Él lo dice todo.

"Creo que llevamos una semana o así"

¿Y cómo hemos sobrevivido? Pienso.

"Nos debieron de alimentar… creo que ni siquiera llevo la misma ropa"

Ni siquiera sé la ropa que debería llevar.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta.

Eso creo, respondo.

"No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?"

No…

_En realidad algo comienza a perfilarse en mi mente. Aún no estoy muy seguro de que es, pero palabras, gestos, rostros… vuelven muy lentamente._

_Y a la vez, recuerdos de tiempo inacabable en al oscuridad, en el silencio. La semana que se supone llevo aquí._

_No tengo nada claro._

"Te llamas Manta Oyamada" dice Yoh.

"Tienes catorce años, vives en Tokio."

"Yo soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Recuerdas? Y también están Ryu, y Horo Horo, y Liserg, y Ren, y Chocolove, y Fausto…"

"Somos shamanes ¿recuerdas?"

_Claro que recuerdo, pero no lo digo._

"Comunicamos el mundo de los muertos con el de los vivos. Los espíritus, almas que tienen un asunto pendiente en la tierra, nos prestan su fuerza. Los poseemos. Pero son nuestros amigos"

"¿Recuerdas a Amidamaru? No está aquí. No sé donde puede estar."

¿No estás preocupado? Le pregunto, interrumpiéndole.

"Claro" dice. "Pero, de momento, solo podemos esperar."

"¿Por dónde iba?"

"¡Ah! Yo estoy prometido con Anna. ¿Te acuerdas de ella, verdad?"

_¿Cómo no acordarme?_

_Me pregunto si estará preocupada por nosotros. O al menos por Yoh._

_Él sigue a lo suyo. Me sigue contando cosas que ya sé._

_Pero le dejo hablar. Sé que está tan asustado como yo, y que eso le calma._

_De momento, solo podemos esperar, y confiar en que, como siempre dice Yoh, todo se arregle. _

_Y así nos quedamos los dos, asustados, en mitad de la oscuridad, del silencio, del frío; envueltos en ropas de piel._

_Definitivamente, estas no eran mis ropas._

_Ahora da igual. Lo único que me importa es encontrar un modo de averiguar qué demonios está pasando. Porqué todo se ha ido al caos tan súbitamente._


	5. Una serie de acontecimientos y un cuervo

_Las lágrimas brotaron una vez más a mis ojos; pero esta vez, no llegaron a caer._

En el tren de vuelta, Anna tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar a la altura de mi ombligo, aunque muchísimo más atrás. Tenía la impresión de que su mente estaba por Alemania, o en algún lugar de centro-europa. Quién sabía. Anna llevaba años ocultando lo que sentía y lo hacía francamente bien.

Pero yo estaba cansada de siempre mirar por ella, de intentar adivinar lo que pensaba para complacerla, para hacerle la vida más fácil.

Quizá era simplemente que me reventaba que no mostrara preocupación alguna por Yoh. O quizá es que de verdad me había hartado del modo en el que actuaba siempre.

Había llegado un punto en el que las cosas se habían descontrolado lo suficiente como para dejar de comportarse como a diario. Y ella seguía igual de insensible y cruel que siempre.

Para mí era la oportunidad para intentar imponerme, para hacerme notar… al menos un poco. Pero esto se había ido desarrollando poco a poco; desde el momento en el que el primero de mis pensamientos trató a Anna de tú (mi voz aún no se había atrevido), en el que conseguí apartar durante un instante a Yoh de mi mente, en el que conseguí llamarlo idiota por no darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Porque estoy segura de que nunca lo notó…

¿Se podía saber dónde se había metido?

¿¿Por qué se comportaba todo el mundo como si no pasara nada fuera de lo normal?

¿¿¿Y porqué tengo que quedarme callada siempre, como si no supiera hablar?

Estallé. Y tan pronto como la furia vino, se fue.

Como un despertar. Como la luz de un relámpago que ilumina todo fugazmente, pero lo suficiente como para verlo todo.

Creo que sonreí un poco, y me dirigí a Anna.

-¿Crees que Gwen es de fiar?

Ella solo levantó un poco la vista, y me quedé asombrada, porque parecía… ¿apenada? No. Estaba enfadada. Porque las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella quería. Ni siquiera había notado que la había tratado de tú. Y yo tampoco; me mordí la lengua al instante.

-Sí. –un monosílabo frío. Bueno, al menos había recuperado a la Anna de siempre, porque su mirada, en vez de estancarse en un punto vacío, se había puesto a vagar entre la gente del vagón, y a través de la ventanilla.

Cuando entramos en la casa, un torbellino de lágrimas y gritos nos asaltó.

-¡Señorita Anna! Dígame que ha encontrado algo, ¡por favor! –chilló Pilika.

¿Porqué tenía la impresión de saber lo que le había pasado?

-¿Sabe dónde está Yoh? ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Dónde está mi hermano mayor? –rompió en una cascada de lágrimas, y no pude más que compadecerla. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Tranquila…

-Aún no lo sé. Pero lo voy a averiguar.

Anna se descalzó y subió a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra más.

Yo me senté en la entrada con Pilika, que lloraba, y lloraba, y lloraba, y no era capaz de parar. Entendía como se sentía, por eso, durante largo rato no dijimos nada. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo traté de sonreírle para animarla, pero ella solo rompió en sollozos de nuevo, un llanto histérico que me destrozaba los nervios.

-Dijo que se iba a entrenar a la cima de la montaña. –murmuró de pronto con la voz entrecortada. -Que no lo esperáramos en un par de días. Y no apareció en una semana. ¡En una semana!

No volvió a romper a llorar, simplemente se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Y Yoh?

-Tampoco volvió. Se fue a buscar a Manta, y no regresó. –mi voz se quedó suspendida en el aire, entre el suave y monótono sonido de la lluvia, que no cesaba.

Debió de ser el hecho de que Horo Horo también desapareciera, o quizá alguna intuición de las mías, un presentimiento loco, pero, de golpe, asocié. Y me pregunté: ¿Por qué no?

-Señorita Anna. –le dije mientras cenábamos silenciosamente ella, Ryu (que había llamado a Chocolove y a Liserg, y que ahora buscaba a Fausto, de vacaciones con su esposa), Pilika y yo.

La itako levantó la vista del tazón de arroz y me interrogó con los ojos.

-Creo… creo que es posible que… bueno… que Ren Tao también haya desaparecido.

Anna sostuvo su mirada acusadora durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y al final, asintió.

-¿Le has llamado? –se dirgió bruscamente a Ryu.

-¡¿Eh! –exclamó este sorprendido. –Eh… ¡No, Doña Anna! Aún no. Pero… no sé como contactar con él.

-Iremos a China- sentenció ella.

-¡¿Qué! –no quedó muy claro cual de los tres gritó más alto, pero Anna no alteró su gesto serio. Era muy propio de ella soltar algo tan inesperado y quedarse tan ancha. Tampoco se lo podíamos reprochar, al fin y al cabo, era su modo de comportarse. No repitió sus palabras, de sobra sabía que no hacía falta.

Perdí mi mirada en las estrellas. Aún no me explicaba como se podían ver, si las nubes debían cubrir todo el cielo para llover como estaba lloviendo… pero no le di importancia. Yoh solía mirarlas. Y Ren. Algo tienen que tener para que les fascinen tanto a los dos shamanes más fuertes que conozco.

Me perdí en ellas hasta que Anna se puso en medio al ir a echarse más arroz. Solo un instante, el chillido de los cristales rotos, y luego el grito de Pilika, y las cuentas del rosario de Anna, que retumbaron como un gran eco que se sostuvo en el aire un instante después de que el cuerpo del cuervo cayera al suelo, estrangulado por el collar de la itako.

Todos nos quedamos paralizados.

-¡¡Doña Anna! –gritó Ryu, con la espada de madera en la mano. -¡¿Está bien!

Ella relajó el cuerpo y solamente nos miró.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –exclamó Pilika, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas de miedo.

-Un cuervo. –respondió Anna.

Me levantó, aún temblando, y me arrodillé junto al animal. Le di la vuelta, lo examiné, su largo y afilado pico, su color negro, y entre las plumas, logré encontrar un extraño símbolo.

-Una runa –murmuró alguien. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, que me empezaba a palpitar y tomé aire. ¿Qué había pasado?

Era la noche del día siguiente, ya estábamos en China. El autobús nos había dejado cerca de la residencia Tao de Pekín. Frente al gran edificio, Anna y yo nos sentimos, solo durante un muy breve instante, unidas por el miedo, por lo que imponía, por lo que representaba aquel edificio: una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas de Oriente. Y la lluvia no hacía sino aumentar ese ambiente tétrico.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya me había quedado atrás. Pilika se había quedado en Tokio para recibir a Chocolove y a Lyserg, y Ryu con ella, arguyendo que ahora que estaba sola debía protegerla, pero todos sabíamos que lo que quería era ver cuanto antes al chico inglés.

De todos modos, estaba segura de que no notaríamos la diferencia con su presencia. No es que tuviera una gran relación con Ren, y lo cierto es que Ryu no se caracterizaba por ser uno de los más valientes del grupo.

¿Porqué intimidaba ya la gran puerta?

Picamos con cautela, un mayordomo nos abrió… pero no nos permitió pasar.

-Volved más adelante. –replicó de no muy buen humor, pero sin perder ese punto de cortesía obligatoria en su oficio.

-Quiero ver a Ren Tao. –exigió Anna. Quizá fue su tono de voz, pero el hombre pareció pensarlo solo un instante y cambió su actitud ligeramente.

-Ahora no puede ser. Volved otro día.

-Entonces quiero hablar con Jun Tao. –ella comprendió, al igual que yo, lo que había pasado.

-Ahora mismo no…

-Mira, me da igual. Quiero hablar con la señorita Tao, y le vas a ir a decir que Anna Kyo , la prometida de Yoh para más señas, está en la puerta esperándola. –era el mismo tono autoritario que no admitía réplicas. El mayordomo asintió y nos dejó en el sitio.

Jun no tardó en aparecer.

Pero no parecía la Jun de siempre.

-Venid. –dijo en un murmullo, llevándonos al jardín de atrás.

Las ojeras, la mirada apagada, su voz tan sumamente triste…

-¿Y Ren? –preguntó Anna con bastante falta de tacto una vez sentadas bajo un tejadillo, al resguardo de la lluvia, y protegidos del viento por la pared de la casa.

-Ren… no sabemos donde está. –bajó la mirada.

-¿Cuánto?

-Diez días. –musitó ella.

-¿Y Pailong? –solo era una corazonada.

Entonces Jun no pudo resistirlo más y volvió a echarse a llorar. Por fuera parecía una mujer fuerte, pero, en su interior, su vida eran su hermano y su… bueno, su zombie.

Y todo volvió a pasar. Exactamente lo mismo, solo que esta vez, no hubo ruido de cristales, ni grito de Pilika… y tampoco estaba Anna en medio, ni lo suficientemente alerta como para evitarlo.

Algo en mi cuello. Afilado, hiriente… que solo me quemó durante un instante, en el que abrí mucho los ojos, por la sorpresa, más que nada, un instante en el que vi todo a mi alrededor, las caras totalmente sobresaltadas de Anna y Jun, juraría que dijeron algo, pero no llegué a oírlo. Y se me empezó a nublar la vista, despacio, mi cuerpo se congeló, me llevé la mano a la garganta, y el único calor que notaba provenía del líquido que manaba de allí. Y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, muerta.

**_(Fans de Tamao… no me matéis, por favor… y seguid leyendo)_**

Porque lo siguiente que noté fue… nada. Vacío. El sentimiento de estar hueca, de no tener ninguna preocupación. No es que estuviera oscuro a mi alrededor. Es que simplemente no había nada. Si no lo has visto, nunca podrás entenderlo.

Cuando empecé a ver algo eran imágenes dispersas, por un lado, el jardín Tao. Por otro, un lugar que jamás había visto. Juraría que a mi lado pasó alguien.

El tiempo no existía allí, pero cada vez que parpadeaba, las imágenes del mundo conocido se hacían una pizca más borrosas, y las del lado desconocido un poco más nítidas. Tan sutilmente que apenas se percibían los cambios.

"Que haces aquí" el eco de una voz sin entonación llegó a mis oídos. Parpadeé y me quedó un instante paralizada al ver a… Gwen.

"Qué es esto" era increíble. Yo tampoco podía entonar una pregunta.

"Es el limbo. Has muerto. Pero aún tienes que decidir si tienes asuntos pendientes o no. Rápido"

"No lo sé… yo no quiero morir. Quiero regresar."

"Eso no sirve."

"Entonces te ayudaré. Ya sé lo que pasa."

Se quedó cortada, su imagen titubeó, pareció desaparecer una fracción de segundo.

"Busca sobre el Fimbulwinter _((también es conocido como el Fimbulvetr, pero me gusta más este nombre))._ El Ragnarok, es..."

Volvió a desparecer un instante. Su cara, inexpresiva, reflejó apuro solo un momento. Una falsa imagen.

A la vez, yo también sentí que me sorbían hacia el lado opuesto a Anna y Jun. Todo iba perdiendo su color, lo desconocido se habría paso.

"Que haces tu aquí entonces"

"Ya tienes tu asunto, decirselo a los demas"

"Qué haces aquí. Estás muerta"

"Es..."

Y desapareció.

¿Y yo?

¡Tenía que ir a decírselo a Anna! ¡Por fin sabía lo que pasaba! Aunque no lo entendiera del todo...

_Sé que en este capítulo tampoco aclaro nada… bueno, sí, un poco, pero por eso he preferido esperar un poco y subir dos a la vez, para que por fin, os enteréis un poco más de lo que ocurre y no me dejéis de leer por pesada._

_Si en verdad os intriga Gwen solo deciros que dudo que vuelva a aparecer. Sí queréis saber más de su historia (la cual me he currado un montón, os aviso), tendréis que esperar a otro fic, donde aparecerá con bastante más protagonismo. Es por eso por lo que os pido opiniones sobre ella._

_Lo de la muerte de Tamao fue algo que tenía pensado desde el principio, pero capítulo a capítulo le acabé cogiendo cariño… e hice que volviera en forma de espíritu, como ya habéis adivinado. Es decir, que va a seguir saliendo. Este era el motivo por el cual no era la protagonista. Al final, resulta que se me descoloca todo y nada va a acabar como creía al empezar a escribir._

_**Krmn sk**:_ siento que no te hayas enterado. Mi intención era hacerlo extraño, como algo fuera de lo común, un aparte (de hecho, si lo quitas, la historia no se vería afectada). Prepárate porque me encantan las cosas así, y el próximo capítulo tiene el mismo formato: corto, frases breves y contado en presente, entrelazando 1ª persona y narrador en 3ª.

**_Loconexion:_ **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA. Espero tus críticas capítulo tras capítulo, al parecer eres, junto a Krmn sk, el único que sigue la historia, o al menos, el único que deja constancia de ello. Me alegro de que te guste.

**_Nasuki Li: _**Gracias por darme tu apoyo. Tu review consiguió quitarme la pena de tener tan pocos lectores. Creo que tienes razón (la gente no comprende mi talento jejeje… es broma, no me considero realmente talentosa), pero de todos modos, una review siempe ayuda a subir el ánimo de un escritor (o de un amago de escritor)

_Por último, agradecer a mi amiga Carmen que se trague capítulo tras capítulo, y a Andrea, que haga sus críticas y me haga desistir de todas las parejas que sugiero (aunque al final las acabaré poniendo, lo haré incómoda :P)_

_Gracias también a todos los que lleguen a este capítulo, espero que sigáis hasta el final._


	6. Oscuridad II, y un resquicio de luz

_**Tanto frío…**_

_Después de pasar tanto frío y miedo en mi infancia, después de haberlo superado, después de haber aprendido a sobrevivir sin odio… entonces llega esto y me recuerda lo terroríficas que eran las noches cuando tenía seis años._

_No tengo miedo, solo rabia. Rabia gracias a la impotencia que se apodera de mi cuerpo, de mi mente, de todo. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? Quizá un par de semanas. Yo estoy bien, pero… me pregunto si Jun también lo estará._

_De nada sirve golpear la piedra de mi cárcel. No estoy cansado, no siento hambre. Simplemente frío y un montón de recuerdos que me sacuden._

_Y la soledad._

"Qué diminuto" la voz viene de todos los lados, y de ninguna parte en absoluto.

Ren se gira hacia una lado, hacia el otro. Lo ve.

Una fina rendija de luz.

Se lanza hacia ella, a la desesperada, y consigue agarrar el borde de la puerta.

"¿Seguro que quieres salir?" la voz le suena, pero después de tanto tiempo de silencio, no consigue identificarla en absoluto. Viene de su espalda.

Abre la puerta para dejar a la luz entrar, le quema los ojos. Pero cuando los vuelve a abrir, lo poco que se adivina entre las sombras, entre los contornos difusos, son unos rasgos faciales más que conocidos. Ni siquiera se sorprende.

-¿Yoh?

Apoyado contra la pared, sonríe, y Ren nota como una cálida sensación de alivio le recorre el cuerpo, mientras el otro se incorpora del todo con una confiada sonrisa en los labios y el pelo tapándole parte de la cara.

-Toma. –le tiende una venda.

Por algún motivo, Ren sabe que puede confiar en él. No es una ilusión, es real. No le hubiera molestado que el mismísimo En Tao hubiera llegado a salvarle, con tal de salir de ahí… no importaba. Porque una vez que estuviera fuera, podría a empezar a actuar… ¿no?

_En este momento, solo ansío una cosa: venganza. Pero como me entere de que algo malo le ha pasado a Jun, entonces eso no será suficiente. _

_Soy capaz de remover cielo y tierra por alcanzar mi objetivo. Si además la rabia me ciega… no respondo de mis actos._

Ellos_, quienes quiera que sean, me conocían, estoy seguro. Sabían a lo que se exponían. Ahora estoy libre. Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera._

_Ahora, solo quiero saber si mi hermana está bien. Y como no lo esté, algo muy malo pasará. Yo me encargaré de ello._

Con la venda en los ojos, sigue a la mano que le guía. El viento le sacude la cara, pero después de tanto tiempo de estar en un lugar cerrado a cal y canto, le parece una suave y dulce brisa que le recibe.

_Me pregunto dónde estoy. Dónde cojones estoy. _

_Joder, qué frío hace. Creo que está nevando. Espero que los ojos se empiecen a acostumbrar de una vez a la maldita luz._

_Mierda, mierda. Solo pierdo tiempo._

Se arranca la venda y parpadea varias veces, muy fuerte. Se para, mira a su alrededor.

Solo es nieve.

Mira hacia atrás.

Solo un zulo rocoso. Una cueva en mitad de la nada, del viento, del frío.

Mira hacia adelante.

Juraría que ve una gran sombra, aún muy lejana. Como una fortaleza.

Da dos pasos. Se frota los brazos.

"Hacia delante. Hacia Valhala" anuncia una voz llevada por el viento. Aunque Ren sabe que viene de su espalda.

-¿Qué es eso?

El otro se encoge de hombros, adelantándole.

-Solo la morada de los Dioses. La casa de Odín.

Caminan durante un buen rato, en silencio. Al fin, Ren se decide.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Se acerca la gran batalla. Y tú estás en nuestro bando.

-¿Qué bando?

-El de Loki. Lo siento, tu alma no ha superado el examen de bondad.

_Bueno, nunca he esperado pasarlo. Todos sabemos cómo soy, cómo he sido, y, sin lugar a dudas, cómo seré._

_Los problemas empiezan solo cuando pretenden jugar conmigo. Hasta ahora, solo Yoh lo ha conseguido, y pienso asegurarme de que sea el único. De todos modos, ni él mismo se enteró. Así que tampoco cuenta._

Las dos figuras se perdieron entre la niebla.


	7. Mi nueva visión del mundo

_¡Por fin sabía lo que pasaba! Aunque no lo entendiera del todo..._

Abrí los ojos. Me incorporé. Apenas podía creerlo. ¡Estaba viva¡Solo había quedado inconsciente!... ¿no¿Porqué a mi alrededor todo se veía tan raro? Es más¿porqué no era capaz de sentir nada en absoluto?

Miré a Jun y a Anna, arrodilladas a mi lado, con cara sobresaltada.

Volví a mirar. Me froté los ojos. Otra vez.

Lo de Jun podía esperarlo, pero… ¿Anna¿¿¿Asustada por mí?

Era imposible.

"Anna" mi voz sonó con un ligero eco. El mismo tono, pero parecía venir de un sitio hueco.

-Tamao... estás aquí.

"Estoy bien" fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que se le quitara esa cara de susto.

-Tamao… estás muerta. – un tono que incitaba a reflexionar. ¿Su voz había temblado? Imposible, tenía que ser mi condición de espíritu.

"No se está tan mal" traté de quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero al instante me eché a llorar. No pude evitarlo, el labio me temblaba, no podía hablar.

Creo que era simplemente el hecho de saberme muerta.

Digamos que es un shock, un golpe. De repente te incorporas… y ya no respiras, no sientes, no sufres. No tienes ni frío, ni calor, ni hambre, ni miedo. Simplemente estás. Tu mente está, pero tu cuerpo no. Lo que los demás ven solo es un reflejo. Una ilusión. Nunca jamás lograrás materializarte, nunca podrás volver a tocar al ser que amas. Ni sentirás la suavidad del terciopelo, ni la calidez de una taza de té en invierno, ni la dulzura del chocolate. Pero estás ahí, y a la larga eso es lo que cuenta.

Jun y Anna me miraban sin decir nada, esperando a que me calmara. Cuando al fin lo hice, solamente musité dos palabras:

"Fimbulwinter, Ragnarok."

-¿Qué es eso? –la voz de la hermana de Ren temblaba un poco, pero de ella podía esperarlo.

"Dijo que lo buscara"

-¿Quién lo dijo?

"Ella. Gwen." Juraría que Anna recuperó la compostura ligeramente. Incluso pareció fruncir el ceño.

"No sé qué hacía allí. Pero me dijo que sabía lo que pasaba. Y sonaba muy segura."

-¿Estaba en el limbo?

"¿Qué es eso?"

-Es… el lugar entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Todos los que mueren pasan por allí antes de quedarse en este mundo y viajar al siguiente. –aclaró Jun, muy bajito.

"¿Entonces ella está… muerta?"

-Es posible. –ya echaba de menos a mi Anna. No le había afectado lo más mínimo lo de Gwen, y una vez recuperada de lo mío, el gesto serio se había vuelto a adueñar de su rostro.

Se incorporó, miró un instante a su alrededor.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" acerté a preguntar.

-Ha sido un cuervo, como ayer.

"Pero… un cuervo…"

-Es extraño –susurró Jun. -¿Un cuervo?

-Tenemos que volver. –anunció Anna ignorándonos.

-Voy con vosotras. –pidió Jun. –Por favor. Sé que si hay una posibilidad de salvar a Ren es más fácil de hallar si estamos juntas.

-Esta bien. –la itako no pareció darle importancia.

Pero yo la conocía. Y pude ver el gesto de rabia mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta, muy lentamente. Su puño, apretado durante un instante alrededor de las cuentas de su rosario. Y su andar casi vacilante. Como si, increíblemente, la gran Anna Kyoyama, tuviera miedo. No el mismo miedo que sintió cuando Yoh estuvo a punto de morir. No. Era el miedo a la incertidumbre que nunca, nunca jamás había sentido. Y eso era lo que convertía lo que sentía en miedo al miedo. La gran pregunta en ese momento, la que ni siquiera yo podía contestar era¿qué estaba pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo?

…………..

Seguía lloviendo. Pero podía caminar tanto como quisiera bajo el cielo, porque la lluvia no empaparía mi ropa. No sentiría el frío, ni cogería una neumonía. Solo era capaz de mirar a las nubes, mientras las gotas atravesaban mi rostro.

Traté de mirar las ventajas de esta situación, pero realmente era algo estúpido. Al otro lado de la pared oía la conversación que mantenían todos. Mi nombre repetido, Yoh, Manta, Horo, Ren… preocupación en general.

Chocolove ya había llegado cuando regresamos, y escuchaba atentamente la historia. Se notaba lo asustado que estaba porque no había soltado ningún chiste. A pesar de que me gusten… bueno, no era el momento. Todos los acontecimientos que se habían sucedido, uno tras otro, así tan golpe, y sin una explicación lógica, quitaban la respiración a cualquiera. Daban miedo. Y lo más curioso de todo, reflexionaba yo, era que, si Gwen me había dicho los dos nombres sin aclarar nada más (aunque no le hubiera dado tiempo), si me dijo que los buscara, debía de ser porque no era algo tan secreto… ¿no?

Un taxi se detuvo frente a la casa. De él salió un chico de pelo verde seguido por un hada rosada.

"¡Liserg!" le llamé.

Él dirigió la mirada hacia mí, pero se quedó paralizado.

-¿Tamao¡Tamao¿Qué te ha pasado?

Morphine se acercó y puso su manita sobre mi hombro.

"Es una larga historia" murmuré tristemente.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con…?

Asentí quedamente. Claro que tenía que ver con la desaparición de Yoh, de Manta, de Horo, de Ren…

"Entra" le pedí guiándole hasta la puerta.

Liserg me siguió a la carrera; se le veía ansioso por enterarse de lo que ocurría. Pobre. Ni siquiera nosotras (Anna y yo) que lo había vivido desde el principio teníamos la más ligera idea. Solo dos estúpidas palabras de las que tan solo teníamos por seguro que no procedían de Japón. Como que el mundo no es vasto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –exclamó sentándose junto a Ryu.

Anna le miró con mala cara. Me pregunto como podía ofenderle que Liserg no hubiera saludado. Al menos, sí que estaba lo suficiente centrada en el asunto como para no decirle nada.

-No sabemos. –murmuró Pilika. –Mi hermano no está. ¡Quiero saber dónde está!- era más un grito de rabia que una exigencia.

-Pero tenemos dos palabras… debemos investigar sobre ellas.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Ragnarök y Fimbulwinter.

-¿Cómo!

-Raganrök y… ¿te pasa algo?

La cara del inglés se había congelado en una mueca de estupor.

-Pero… no puede ser. Eso sería… -su mirada reflejó incredulidad. Escepticismo. Esa dulce expresión se tornó burlona por un instante.

-¿Sabes algo de ellas?

Tenía que ser Anna la que nos hiciera reaccionar a todos.

-Es… bueno, sí. Pertenecen a la mitología germánica.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos. –replicó ella con voz cansada.-¿Qué más?

De golpe me pregunté porqué Anna conocía Midgard, porqué fue capaz de identificarlo, pero no tenía ni idea de esto. Y también me pregunté porqué aún no habíamos ido a la biblioteca en busca de toneladas de libros sobre mitos europeos.

"¿Cómo sabías que era Midgard?"

Aún me pregunto como logré enfrentarme a ella.

Anna me miró con esos ojos negros que parecía obsidiana brillando con furia.

-Soy una itako. Tengo que aprender donde el mundo humano se junta con el espiritual. Y Midgard es una de las puertas.

Agaché la mirada, arrepentida.

-Sigue. –se dirigía a Liserg.

-El Ragnarök… la gran batalla entre los Dioses. El fin de esta era.

* * *

_LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. Siento haberlo cortado ahí, pero tengo demasiado que explicar, y demasiado que aclarar, y si me pongo a ello en este se va a alargar demasiado. Sé que la calidad deja bastante que desear, pero dos de mis neuronas se han declarado en huelga, y las otras dos no se hablan, con lo cual… el resultado es este. _

_Mi intención es aclararlo todo en el próximo capítulo, o COMO MUY TARDE en el siguiente(en caso de que meta por medio uno de estos capítulos cortos sin mucho sentido que aclaran quien está vivo y quien muerto :P) Pero no tardaré en subirlo, promesa._

_Una vez más¡¡LO SIENTO¡¡No dejéis de leerme, por favor! Y dejad reviews, plis. Podéis insultarme por todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, lo merezco, lo sé. _TToTT

**_Zria:_** Muchísimasgracias por tus reviews! No me parecen en absoluto pesadas, de verdad, de hecho, me encanta, y contra más largas mejor! Ya tenía miedo de que la historia se te hubiera vuelto pesada y la hubieras dejado, pero veo que no es así, y que ¡encima te gusta! n.n La mitología germánica es mucho más que eso, y es realmente interesante. Me encantan todos esos temas, mitología celta (vivo en una zona de España con mucha influencia celta), germánica, greco-romana, egipcia, azteca… me apasionan. Además, en el manga meten muchas cosas mitologicas, de leyendas, y cosas de ese estilo, así que me pareció que cuadraban bien.

**_Loconexion:_** Siento haber matado a Tamao. Como ya dije, esa era mi primera idea, y preferí no cambiarla. En verdad que esta chica me cae bien, al principio no mucho, pero tanto escribir siendo ella… pues oye, el roce se nota. Gracias por leerme, y, de verdad que voy a desvelarlo TODO muy próximamente.

**_Krmn sk_**: gracias por seguir mi fic. Como ya habrás visto, yo también sigo los tuyos. Si me das un máximo de dos capítulos, te prometo que podrás enñazarlo todo y enterarte de lo que ha pasado en los dos capítulos en los que te perdiste.

_Gracias una vez más a todos los que me leen y han llegado hasta aquí. _


	8. Oscuridad III, y buena compañía

_La escarcha pegada a mi piel… el frío carcomiendo mis mejillas. Mi chaqueta no es suficiente…_

_Soy un ainu, se supone que debo resistir este invierno eterno. Debo superar cualquier dificultad… ser fuerte._

_Nada me asegura que Pilika esté bien. Ni que mis padres sigan vivos. Ni siquiera que Hokkaido siga en pie._

_Pero supongo que debo confiar en Svava. Ella dijo que todo iría bien. Y a pesar de todo, no tengo motivos para creerla._

_¿Cómo la conocí?_

_--**Flashback (primero y último de mi carrera literaria)**—_

A pesar del frío, el joven entrenaba sin camisa, ni chaqueta, ni nada que le abrigara. La piel del torso desnudo había adquirido un color rosado por la baja temperatura, pero él no lo sentía.

Con los ojos cerrados, oía la naturaleza. El grito de dolor de los árboles cuando perdían una hoja. Y entonces las golpeaba.

Con el tiempo, después de estar a las puertas del camino que conducía a los grandes espíritus, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Y ahora podía seguir las conversaciones de las plantas, los aullidos de los búhos, los murmullos del viento al esparcir las noticias del mundo entre todo ser vivo del bosque.

Algo lo había impulsado a aislarse ahí. En mitad de nada. Lejos de todos.

Anochecía. Un tono gris anaranjado cubría el cielo, jirones de nubes entrelazadas con los últimos rayos de un sol moribundo.

Oyó a un árbol lamentándose metros más allá, pero no cambió la postura.

Otro, un poco más cerca. Permaneció inalterable.

El árbol de su derecha perdió una hoja. Amarillenta, con uno de los bordes un poco carcomidos. Justo cuando estaba a la altura de su cabeza, Horo Horo extendió la mano, y con la palma abierta dejó que la hoja se posara suavemente sobre ella. Notó su último latido antes de apretar el puño y estrujarla, abriendo de nuevo la mano y volteándola para que los restos cayeran al suelo.

Su corazón recobró las pulsaciones habituales, y se mantuvo así durante eternos minutos en los que el viento amainó.

Kororo bostezó y comenzó a elevarse por encima de las copas, bastante aburrido.

La brisa gimió un instante. Parecía ser un nombre, pero tan pronto como comenzó a escucharse, calló. El ainu abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor, extrañado. Pero no vio nada, así que los volvió a cerrar. Debió de ser el viento silbándole en la oreja, ya le había pasado antes.

Pero esto se repitió a su espalda. Al poco. Y al momento de nuevo, a su izquierda.

Horo abrió los ojos, destensó el cuerpo. Esperó a que pasara otra vez. Creyó ver algo de refilón, justo en el borde de su campo de visión, pero al girar la cabeza lo recibió el tronco de un viejo abeto. Y aún así, tenía la sensación, y la seguridad de que lo había visto.

Otra vez…

En un instante analizó todas las posibilidades. Un shaman, un animal salvaje, como el oso que había pasado cerca unas horas antes, un espíritu… ninguna de las tres posibilidades resultaba muy halagüeña: los amigos no se esconden.

Algo se movió entre los arbustos. Más rápido que sus pensamientos, el ainu agarró su tabla y, antes incluso de posesionar a Kororo, la lanzó contra aquello, quedando esta clavada entre el barro y la fina capa de nieve. De allí salió corriendo una ardilla de un color pardo.

Horo Horo suspiró, relajándose. Se sentó en una piedra y miro al cielo, en busca de las primeras estrellas que ya despuntaban. Pero no vio solo eso. ¿Era la aurora boreal aquello que se retorcía entre las nubes?

No era un fenómeno habitual, y eso era una de las cosas que lo hacía tan hermoso. Tan hipnotizante. Tanto, que no prestó atención a las gotitas de agua que flotaban en el aire que protestaban porque alguien las apartaba.

Solo le cogió del hombro. Un contacto helado. Y de golpe… nada.

"No eres como la mayoría de ellos. Tú ya estás acostumbrado a esto."

Horo abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Estás hecho de hielo, como nosotras. Estás fabricado con escarcha. Y tienes un alma guerrera.

Era una mujer de pálidos y delicados rasgos. Su tenue rostro envuelto en un hermoso resplandor aparecía enmarcado por una suave melena rubia, recogida descuidadamente en dos trenzas, con muchos mechones cayéndole sobre la frente. Y de esa dulce imagen aparecían dos luces azules, que eran sus ojos, un azul desgastado, casi blanquecino, con una mirada delirantemente hiriente.

-¿Quién eres?

-Supongo que a ti te puedo responder ahora. –sonrió cálidamente mientras seguía caminando.

Horo se quedó plantado en el sitio. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué caminaba sin darse cuenta?

-¿A qué esperas? Vamos. –le cogió de la manga y tiró de él.

Otra duda existencial: ¿cuándo se había puesto la chaqueta?

-¿Quién eres? –repitió una vez más, en voz más baja.

-Me llamo Svava. Soy una valkiria.

-¿Qué es eso? –ni siquiera sonó extrañado. Su cabeza aún no procesaba emociones, solo datos en bruto.

-¿Qué os enseñan ahora en el colegio? ¿Tú te consideras un Shaman y ni siquiera sabes lo que te va a pasar cuando mueras? Recogemos las almas de los guerreros muertos y las llevamos al Valhala, el salón de los Dioses, la casa de Odín.

-… entonces… estoy…

-¿Muerto? No, tranquilo. –tosió y agarró un cuerno que tenía atado a la cadera, comenzando a beber de él. -¿Gustas? ¿No? Como quieras. Es hidromiel, tú te lo pierdes.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –la urgió Horo. Sus sentidos despertaban, y comenzaba a ponerle nervioso que esa chica no callara.

-Necesitamos todos los guerreros posibles. Y a falta de muertos, se recluta a los vivos. Claro, que no podéis empezar a luchar así por las buenas, y durante el Fimbulwinter será ya muy tarde para traeros aquí. Para la mayoría tres años son suficientes. A ti no te debería hacer falta ni adaptarte, pero hay pocos como tú. Asgard es un lugar muy frío.

-¿Cómo?

-Por todos los Dioses. Eres mucho más inculto de lo que me esperaba. ¿No te suena nada? ¿EL Fimbulwinter? ¿Odín? ¿Loki? ¿El Ragnarök?

-…

-¡¿No!

-Lo siento.

-Por favor… sois desesperantes… los mortales de hoy en día sois tan presuntuosos que olvidáis las antiguas tradiciones. ¡Creéis que lo sabéis todo y en realidad no sabéis nada en absoluto!

-Perdona.

-No, da igual. –suspiró profundamente. –De momento no te preocupes. Pasará un largo tiempo antes de que tengas que hacerlo. De hecho, el Fimbulwinter no empezará hasta invierno, aún hay tiempo para que nos ayudes a ayudar a otros humanos tan perdidos como tú. Loki también habrá buscado guerreros por sus propios métodos… es muy hábil.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres hombre de pocas palabras, ¿verdad?

"En realidad no", pensó Horo. "Simplemente estoy un poco perdido"

-Voy a tener que explicártelo todo. Verás… en el principio estaba…

--_**Fin del Flash Back**—_

_Tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo… lo que más rabia me da es que comienzo a adaptarme a esto. Comienzo a entender lo que esperan de mí. _

_Y si los guerreros más fuertes han sido arrastrados hasta aquí, vivos o muertos… entonces Yoh no puede faltar. _

_Ni Ren. _

_Ni… Hao._

_**Dedicado a mi amiga Carmen, (¿qué haría yo sin ti?), por ayudarme a meter a Horo, darme ideas, leer capítulo a capítulo antes incluso de que los publique, y sobretodo soportarme. Para ti, mi niña.**_


	9. Ragnarök

_El Ragnarök… la gran batalla entre los Dioses. El fin de esta era._

Se hizo un inmenso silencio. Largo y denso, en el que Liserg tomó aire y prosiguió.

-Entre los antiguos pueblos de centro Europa existía una rica cantidad de mitos, toda una mitología, con Dioses y héroes, comparable con la griega, pero mucho más desconocida, y por eso, más fascinante.

-Veréis. La mitología escandinava es la mitología de los Dioses más humanos, porque no se consideran inmortales, de los enanos, los duendes y los gigantes. Es una cultura muy guerrera. La creencia más importante es que, los guerreros, al morir en batalla, son recogidos por las valkirias, hermosas mujeres rubias de ojos azules, que los transportan al Valhalla, el salón de los Dioses, en la casa de Odín. Una vez allí, pasarán los días luchando, y las noches de fiesta, recuperándose, hasta la llegada del Ragnarök, la batalla final, en la que participarán todos los seres dotados de razón.

-Los Dioses estarán divididos en dos bandos: el del padre de los Dioses, Odín, y el de los muertos. No se sabe mucho con respecto a todo esto, se han heredado cantares, poemas y un montón de basura de la que no se puede sacar nada en claro. Lo que sí se sabe es que, ya antes de que la batalla empiece, el destino está escrito, y cada uno sabe lo que va a ocurrir, a manos de quien morirá, y demás.

Más silencio.

-Y… ¿el Fimbulwinter? –no logré distinguir quien lo había dicho. Solo había sido un susurro atonal. Creo que todos estábamos demasiado impresionados, asustados y ocupados decidiendo si creerlo todo o no como para pensar en ello, pero _alguien_ fue capaz de dejar durante un instante tal cantidad de información de golpe y avanzar un paso más. Y tengo una ligera idea de quien fue, la única persona capaz de ello en aquella habitación… pero parecía tan increíble verla ansiosa que prefiero permanecer en la ignorancia.

-El Fimbulwinter… -prosiguió Liserg-, es el largo periodo que precede al Ragnarök. Tres inviernos consecutivos sin verano entre ellos, en los que el resto de acontecimientos que presagian el fin se sucederán.

-¿Cómo…?

-El canto de los tres gallos. La liberación del lobo Fenris, el despertar de la gran serpiente Jormungard… hay cientos de señales que para los germanos presagian la gran batalla final.

Silencio. Un silencio denso, tenso. Porque ninguna entendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero las piezas empezaban a encajar. Miradas cruzadas, movimientos nerviosos, rectos.

Los más tranquilos eran Liserg y Anna. El resto parecía a punto de comerse los dedos.

-Creo… creo que será mejor que se vayan a dormir-sugerí-. Todos. Para descansar y afrontarlo mañana por la mañana con más fuerzas.

Asintieron.

Les guié hasta sus habitaciones, les sonreí, pero aunque lo hice de la manera más cálida posible, solo pude notar estremecimientos.

-El Apocalipsis-murmuraba Ryu.

-Duerme –aconsejé.

Casi me meto yo también en la cama, por la costumbre, pero me di cuenta de que tenía que empezar a dejar de hacer cosas como esas. Soy un espíritu. Un espíritu más de los que habitan esa casa. No noto el sueño ni el cansancio. No necesito cerrar los ojos para saludar al nuevo día despejada. Por un instante, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero tenía todo eso asumido, así que me dirigí al jardín.

Pude ver una sombra sentada en un escalón, mirando las estrellas. Me recordó enormemente a Yoh. Pero no era él. Era Anna.

Me acerqué lentamente, y, cuando estaba a su espalda, le pregunté muy suavemente para no sobresaltarla:

-¿Busca algo, señorita Anna?

-Llámame Anna, Tamao.

No pude seguir hablando. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho cambiar a Anna tan repentinamente?

-¿Tú crees que de verdad hay algo escrito ahí arriba?

Supongo que fue la tensión de casi un mes. La angustia. El miedo. Mi muerte.

Todo ello tenía que haberla afectado de algún modo. Al fin y al cabo, Anna era un ser humano como los otros. Aunque los escondiera, no carecía de sentimientos. Esa repentina muestra de afecto… bueno. Me extrañaba, pero muy en mi interior, me la esperaba, tarde o temprano.

-No… no lo sé. El futuro está escrito. Y es posible que lo tengamos delante de la nariz pero que no sepamos verlo. Eso es lo que yo creo.

Anna asintió.

-Quizá es que no queremos verlo. Porque tenemos miedo de conocer nuestra muerte. Porque, en nuestro interior, aún nos creemos inmortales. Y tememos que alguien nos robe esa inmortalidad. Quizá solo estamos asustados de las personas, por eso no confiamos. Quizá… solo quizá… cuando queremos de verdad a una persona es para que no nos haga daño. Y al final, quien más daño te hace, es a quien más quieres. Solo quería saber donde está metido… Y ahora… ahora he encontrado mi propio fin.

-Anna… no… -suspiré. –No debes pensar así. Vamos a encontrar a Yoh. Seguro que está vivo…

-Lo está hasta que vea su cadáver.

-Y… quiero decir, el Ragnarök puede ser solo un mito. No lo conocías, es posible que en realidad no sea tan fuerte.

-Tamao, no es eso. Hay miles de leyendas. No se pueden aprender todas. Los shamanes estamos para eso, para evitar el Apocalipsis. Y cada uno protege su país, y como mucho, conoce su continente. Pero si los Shamanes europeos no han sido capaces de hacer nada…

-Quizá lo estén haciendo ahora. Porque no han tenido tiempo.

-Mira el cielo. Sigue lloviendo, pero apenas hay nubes. Sigue haciendo frío, y las estrellas aún tienen ese brillo melancólico. No lo entiendes. Y yo tampoco. No podemos entenderlo. Solo lo sentimos. Lo que yo siento ahora mismo es que Yoh está perdido, y se siente triste. –sonrió muy ligeramente. –Y esta vez, yo no soy la causa de esa tristeza.

Se levantó y se frotó los brazos. De su boca salían suaves nubes blanquecinas.

-Si sale de esta, será más fuerte que nunca.

Entró en la casa con paso lento, la cabeza un poco baja, y un aura cansada alrededor.

No era la misma Anna.

Intenté pensar en algo para pasar la noche, al fin y al cabo, tendría mucho tiempo. Pero solamente pude vagar dándole vueltas a la conversación que acababa de tener. Y aún así, en mi interior había algo que me consolaba. Porque yo no moriría. Podría acabarse el mundo, pero no iba a perder nada. Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero puestos a confesar, no podía evitarlo… era horrible. Solamente me quedaba la opción de evitar pensar en ello, de ocultarlo a los demás… de tratar de cuidarlos a ellos como si fueran yo misma.

Es posible que solo tuviéramos que dejar correr el tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, seguíamos sin saber demasiado, si todo era verdad, o solo un mal augurio… para algo peor. Pero no. ¿Algo peor?

Lyserg salió para tomar el aire. Se le veía algo preocupado, pero no exteriormente, sino que, yo, como espíritu, podía apreciar algo nervioso que lo rodeaba y no le dejaba descansar. Me dirigí a él.

-Lyserg. –le llamé para que advirtiera mi presencia.

-¿Cómo estás, Tamao?

-Bueno… igual que siempre.

En su carita de ángel se dibujó esa mirada dulce y esa sonrisa tan tierna y tan encantadora…

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

Él solo suspiró y se detuvo un momento a pensar en una respuesta apropiada.

-Porque nunca creí que el Ragnarök fuera a llegar en serio. –hizo un pausa y su vista se posó más allá de la luz, perdida. –Si eso es verdad, entonces deberemos prepararnos para mucho… lo peor está por llegar.

-Y… bueno… quiero decir… no hay un medio para… ¿evitarlo?

-… está escrito.

-Pero tiene que haber un modo.

Lyserg negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-De todos modos nunca ha ocurrido. No sabemos nada. Solamente que se precipitará todo… pero a su debido tiempo. Nada ocurrirá antes de que deba ocurrir. Está escrito. Y será así.

-¿Qué hay de los desaparecidos? Yoh y los demás.

-Héroes. Almas que lucharán en la Gran Batalla. Intrumentos. Los estarán reuniendo a todos en el Valhalla…

-Pero no están muertos.

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que los hayan matado.

-¡No!

Me negué a creerlo. Si Yoh estuviera muerto, yo lo habría notado. Es más. Anna lo habría notado.

-¿Le sigues queriendo?

-¿Eh?

Esa pregunta me había pillado por sorpresa.

-¿Sigues queriéndole? –y, a pesar de la seguridad con la que hablaba, notaba el temblor, el ligero temblor de su voz.

-Yo…

No lo sabía. ¿En qué momento dejé de estar obsesionada por Yoh¿Cuándo olvidé su sonrisa y me dediqué a otras cosas más productivas, sino más importantes? En realidad… seguía queriéndole mucho. Pero no era el mismo tipo de amor. Aquel amor platónico lo había hecho convertirse casi en mi hermano. Y por lo general, una no se enamora de su hermano. Y yo no lo estaba.

-Pues… no. Creo que ya no.

-Bien. Me alegro.

Se levantó y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

-Duerme bien.

-No te preocupes. Aún tenemos tiempo. Concretamente, unos tres años.

* * *

_En este momento no tengo tiempo para poner la respuesta a las reviews, pues quería subir el capitulo YA. Muchas gracias a todos, eso sí._

_Espero que os guste, y prometo que en el próximo lo haré. SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO EL GRAN RETRASO._


	10. Valhalla

El enorme jabalí pasó gimiendo, herido de muerte, entre la maleza rota, resquebrajada por el paso de los inviernos, pero aún viva, Dios sabía cómo. Aún trotó un buen rato, metro tras metro hacia su guarida, pero antes de llegar soltó un estertor que anunciaba que el aire escapaba sin remedio de sus pulmones.

El eco del gran golpe contra el duro suelo, a pesar de estar amortiguado por la capa de nieve, retumbó e hizo que las ramas de los abetos cercanos tiritaran y se sacudieran el peso de la escarcha.

Yoh se acercó a la masa que yacía inerte. En la piel del jabalí limpió la sangre fresca en Harusame, y la guardó en la vaina. Para despellejar el animal bastaría el puñal que Freya le había regalado.

Se quitó el sudor de la frente, que comenzaba a congelarse, y se apretó aún más el abrigo de pieles con el que había amanecido aquella vez junto a Manta.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde eso¿Dos años¿Más?

Incluso él mismo se asombraba de lo poco que le importaba estar alejado de Funbari. De Anna y Fausto y Ryu y todos los demás.

Al menos se había encontrado con Horo, y eso era algo.

Al menos, había comprendido todo.

No era tan complicado; estaba ahí para luchar contra Loki. El Finbulwinter no tardaría en llegar a su fin y entonces estallaría la gran batalla.

Pero hasta entonces, debía luchar cada día por sobrevivir.

Una vez listo, ató las patas del jabalí con una fuerte cuerda y se dispuso a arrastrarlo hasta Valhalla. Allí le haría una ofrenda a Freya, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido quien le había echado una mano cuando llegó. La que consiguió que Manta se quedara…

Le debía muchas cosas, y, ahora que el cielo cambiaba, pues las luces del Norte se volvían más efímeras, más transparentes y apagadas; ahora que sabía que el Finbulwinter estaba entrando en su última etapa y que todas las predicciones estaban a punto de cumplirse… era hora de empezar a pagar deudas.

Cuando llegó se cruzó con muchos de los guerreros que iban y venían de la batalla que se libraba más abajo. Todos los días igual, nadie moría allí; solo era una especie de cruel calentamiento para estar preparados para defender a Odín llegado el momento.

-¿Otra herida, Horo?

El ainu levantó la vista de la muñeca que se estaba vendando; sus ojos no tenían ni de lejos esa especie de brillo atolondrado que poseían antes, sino que parecía que un velo muy denso se había posado sobre sus cejas, oscureciendo aquella mirada azul. Una cicatriz brillaba en el lado derecho de la cara, rozando el ojo. Solo se la había hecho hacía mes y medio, pero las heridas allí sanaban pronto, y bien fuera por el frío, que actuaba como anestesia natural, bien por cualquier otra cosa relacionada con las propiedades mágicas de ese lugar; apenas dolían.

Era normal que hubiera heridos, al fin y al cabo, se pasaban horas luchando cada día. Y Svava, la valkiria, le había dejado bien claro a Horo que él debía estar allí para guiarlos. Porque la nieve y el frío eran sus elementos. Y tenía ventaja sobre el resto.

Claro que Horo protestaba una y otra vez que sin Kororo no era nada… pero cada día se revelaba más y más que esto no era cierto.

-Apenas es un rasguño. No tiene importancia.

Incluso su voz había cambiado. Ahora tenía un matiz inflexivo, hastiado. Como si estuviera deseando que el condenado Ragnarök llegara de una vez para poder morir o seguir con su vida anterior.

* * *

432.000 voces se entrelazaban esa noche en el comedor. Como todas las noches desde hacía meses, y meses y meses… 

432.000 voces de Einherjar, los héroes caídos que las Valkirias habían "recolectado" tras años de esfuerzo. Solo que no todos eran "caídos".

Manta había hecho preguntas sin parar, hasta quedar satisfecho. Lo cierto es que las Valkirias debieron apresurarse debido al inminente inicio del Gran Invierno. Por ello trajeron al Valhalla también a héroes no muertos, porque en la batalla que se iba a librar necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Lo que no habían revelado ni ellas ni los Dioses que a veces se dejaban ver como imponentes sombras entre las altas columnas de piedra del comedor era qué pasaría con ellos tras el Ragnarök.

Y ninguno estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo.

Svava se acercó a ellos. Los miró tranquilamente ý expuso la situación como si fuera algo rutinario.

-Es posible que aún haya una pequeña posibilidad de evitar el Gotterdammerung (_N/A: es lo mismo que el Ragnarök)_

A su espalda, otra de las 21 valkirias, Skogul, destapaba el cuerno donde guardaba el hidromiel del que se alimentaban todas y echó un largo trago.

Yoh, Manta y Horo Horo no dijeron nada.

-Los augurios anuncian ciertas señales. Si esas señales no se producen… bueno.

Solo el ruido de fondo le impedía a la valkiria seguir hablando.

-No quiero decir que podamos parar el destino. Solo que existe una posibilidad.

-¿Es fiable?

-No podemos saberlo. Pero debemos intentarlo. Odín lo ha decidido así… Mimir no ha dicho nada, no ha asentido, con lo cual, no podemos estar seguros de nada… de nada. Pero Odín ha ordenado, y nosotras nos limitamos a obedecer, sin cuestionar.

-¿Porqué nos lo cuentas? –inquirió Manta.

Svava le dirigió una de sus desgastadas miradas, con ese azul casi blanco, descolorido.

-Porque confío en vosotros para llevarlo a cabo.

-Pero… apenas sabemos algo. Solo por encima, no conocemos las costumbres ni lo que podemos encontrar, y no sabemos movernos lejos de aquí, pues no conocemos estas tierras. –Yoh trataba de ser diplomático. No es que tuviera miedo, simplemente no pensaba que fuera el más indicado para la tarea.

-No importa. –murmuró Skogul con la voz algo ronca. El pelo rubio le tapaba la mitad de la cara, pero dejaba entrever unos ojos de azul verdoso. –Tú…-se dirigió a Horo Horo- tú puedes orientarte entre el hielo al igual que nosotras, sin necesidad de conocer. Y, aún así… os ofreceremos una puerta que nadie antes, aparte de nosotras y los Dioses, ha cruzado.

-Mimir os recibirá. A él podréis consultarle. –Svava retomó la palabra con su voz cantarina, a la que prosiguió un incómodo silencio oculto tras las voces y los cánticos que se elevaban hacia el alto techo alentados por el vino y el hidromiel.

-¿Bien? –Skogul comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿A Mimir?

Mimir era la gran giganta, esposa de Honir, guardiana de la fuente de la sabiduría que reposaba bajo las raíces de Yggdrasil, el enorme fresno que une todos los mundos.

-Nadie más que ella puede otorgaros el conocimiento.

-Y para eso debemos viajar hasta donde habita¿no es así? –apuntó Manta.

-De momento no tenemos prisa. Partiremos mañana después del alba, cuando la batalla ya haya comenzado.

-¿Vais a guiarnos?

Svava pareció pensarlo un instante, hasta al final asentir.

-Solo hasta la entrada.

-Será mejor que os vayáis a descansar ya. –intervino Skogul con algo de impaciencia. -Son casi dos días de marcha hasta Yggdrasil.

Y acto seguido, ambas Valkirias se dieron medio vuelta y se marcharon, dejando tras de sí una estela de luces que, a veces parecía imaginaria, y otras, en esas ocasiones en las que se enredaba en sus melenas rubias, asemejaba cintas semitransparentes.

Yoh, Manta y Horo Horo se miraron durante un instante, sin saber qué decir, y luego se levantaron para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, descansar bien durante la noche, y prepararse para lo que quiera que los esperara al día siguiente.

* * *

_Por fin! debo decir que me está costando mucho. Las Navidades no me inspiraron demasiado, y no es que me haya sobrado el tiempo. A todo eso se une que soy bastante vaga... u.u_

_Bueno, lo tenéis aquí. Ya sabéis que ha pasado con Yoh, con Mantay con Horo después de casi tres años desaparecidos para el resto del mundo. Repito que todo lo que se dice aquí de Mitología es real, es decir, los pueblos germanos crearon todas estas historias. Yo solo intruduzco a los personajes (y les doy un papel más importante que al resto de las "almas")._

_**krmn sk: **Espero que ya te hayas desperdido (o encontrado, como prefieras xD). Aquí aclaro ciertas cosas, y se dejan abiertas algunas puertas. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo de Horo, también me gustó mucho a mí, escribirlo fue fácil porque ya tenía el pie._

_**Loconexion: **es posible que haya Tamao Lyserg, así lo tengo planeado, pero en este fic nada sale como yo pretendo, no sé porqué ¬¬ Gracias una vez más por seguirme y por tus comentarios críticos. Y, de nuevo, LO SIENTO POR LA MUERTE DE TAMAO. Pero sigue en la historia, no? y como protagonista, además. No te preocupes, que tengo pensado algo bueno para ella._

_**Saphir Neyraud: **pues espero que te hayas aclarado, a partir de ahora, supongo que no habrá nada con lo que te puedas liar (fic dedicado a mentes simples... como la mía) era coña xD vale, no ha tenido gracia. Gracias por leerme, y a ver si actualizas tus fics ñ.ñ_

_Por cierto, a partir de ahora, va a haber una serie de capítulos dedicados por entero a la mitología. Si los seguís, podéis llegar a conocer muchas cosas sobre ella pero más que nada lo hago para retrasar lo inevitable: qué hago con Anna, Lyserg, Tamao y los demás. Sí, lo reconozco, en ese punto estoy totalmente atascada. Algo encontraré, pero hasta entonces, seguiré por esta otra linea, que me dará bastante juego. _

_Gracias también a todos los demás que han llegado hasta aquí, aunque no me hayan dejado review._


	11. Niflheim

Las huellas que dejaba tras de él ardían un instante y se volvían a congelar, para, finalmente, derretirse y desaparecer. Y de nuevo, nieve virgen cubría el camino.

Ren le seguía con los hombros caídos, hastiado de ir de un lado para otro haciendo de mensajero de Loki; estaba ya harto de esperar, mes tras mes, a que llegara la maldita batalla para poder… bueno. Hacer algo más que recorrerse todos aquellos parajes desolados entre Neifhleim, el helado reino de la Diosa Hela, y Jötunheimr, el abrasador paraje donde gobernaba Surt; haciendo de mediadores entre los muertos y los gigantes de fuego.

Él no parecía tener mucho problema. De algún modo se había ganado el favor de Loki y gozaba de más privilegios de los que cualquier alma caída sin gloria, como había sido su caso, hubiera podido aspirar. Su larga cabellera no lucía copos de nieve, pues esta desaparecía en cuanto rozaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

-Date más prisa. –le gritó Hao.

Ren trotó hasta llegar a su altura.

-¿Cuánto crees que queda para el Rägnarok?

-¿Otra vez? No sé. Quizá un par de meses. Puede que menos. –Hao tenía una paciencia infinita en este aspecto. Se lo había preguntado por lo menos diez veces desde hacía tres semanas.

-Estoy harto.

-No te impacientes, Tao. Es posible que cuando dé comienzo estés deseando no haber venido jamás.

-No rechazaré una batalla. Venceré al igual que he vencido siempre.

-¿Siempre? –rió con esa risa clara, alegre y despreocupada que lo caracterizaba. –No es fácil matar a un Dios. –su voz se volvió más dura, sin embargo en su rostro no se desdibujó aquella sonrisa burlona.

El viento se hizo más fuerte, y más frío. Se llenó de pedacitos de escarcha que arañaban el rostro. Los árboles se estremecieron y las luces del Norte desaparecieron un instante en el que el cielo se volvió prácticamente negro. Y allí apareció él, Loki, el gran Dios Loki Laufeyjarson, maestro del engaño, astuto y ruín, patrón del Mal, y antiguo gigante de fuego divinizado. Su fino rostro cincelado con unas facciones nórdicas perfectas y el pelo rubio nazi, casi blanco, le daban un aspecto angelical. Sin embargo, había algo en la dureza de sus ojos azules, en la expresión cruel y sarcástica de su mirada, ese mismo deje que destilaba Hao sin quererlo, esa caricia para cualquiera que se convertía en bofetada; que desmentía cualquier alusión a la bondad.

Para qué engañarnos; Loki estaba loco. Pero era un loco convencido. Sabía lo que se traía entre manos, por algo su inteligencia y su perspicacia le habían dado esa fama de taimado e infalible embaucador.

Sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza y se acercó a ellos. Su tamaño solo era algo mayor que ellos. Podía pasar perfectamente por un alemán alto y fuerte. No le gustaba destacar demasiado.

-Bien, bien, fieles vasallos. –utilizaba ese término desde hacía poco, pero en realidad lo hacía con tono jocoso. –Ha llegado el momento. –su sonrisa se hizo más ancha aún, y su tono cantarín entrelazó las últimas sílabas como una melodía.

-¡La batalla! –exclamó Ren, complacido.

-¡Sí!

-Al fin. –Ren sacó la espada de la vaina y pasó el dedo por el filo para comprobar que seguía tan cortante como siempre.

-No… solo bromeaba. Aún queda un poco. –soltó una carcajada.

Hao lo secundó por lo bajo y le dio una palmada a su compañero en la espalda.

-Pero para que empiece, primero debemos cumplir los augurios. Se supone que no deberían empezar hasta un mes antes del Ragnarok… pero me dije¿para qué dejar a Odín prevenido y encima retrasar lo inevitable? No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, dicen en Midgard.

-¿Y bien?

Loki ladeó la cabeza una vez más, y cantó las siguientes palabras:

-Pues que vamos a despertar los augurios.

Dio un brinco hacia un lado, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaba a su espalda, con la cabeza entre sus hombros. Se sobresaltaron.

-Mi hijo. Debéis liberar a mis vástagos. A Jormungard. Y a Fenrir. ¡Fenrir liderará a los lobos que arrasarán a los hijos de Odín! Fenrir devorará a Odín mismo. Está escrito. Debéis liberar a Fenrir para que Jormungard huela a su hermano y salga de su guarida en el centro de la tierra, y libere su saliva venenosa que calcinará la tierra de los vivos, dejando paso a los grandes Jotuns. ¡Dejándonos paso a nosotros!

Soltó una risa maquiavélica, no malvada, sino loca, insana.

-¿Dónde está Fenrir? –gritó Ren para hacer se oír. -¡Eh¡Gigante loco¿Me oyes¿Dónde está…? –Hao puso una mano sobre su hombro, negando lentamente con la cabeza, indicándole que mirara en silencio. En ese momento, Loki había detenido su danza macabra a su alrededor y les miraba fijamente a los ojos. Muy fijamente.

-Odín lo encadenó con _Gleipnir _a una enorme roca, y mi hijito gime, y gime… oigo sus aullidos desde aquí, oigo las gotas de sus babas caer al suelo porque sabe que el Rägnarok se aproxima… y tiene hambre… mucha hambre.

-¿Pero dónde lo encontramos!

Sin casi apreciarlo, la niebla se hizo más densa y Loki comenzó a perderse entre ella.

-Al final del río Van, allí os aguarda Fenrir. Yo voy a detener a Skoll antes de que devore el sol… y a Hati, antes deque alcance a la luna. –su voz era ahora solo un eco. –Lleva años persiguiéndola… pobres lobitos… están hambrientos. Sin embargo… no queremos alertar a Odín demasiado pronto. Ya tendrán tiempo de saciarse de cadáveres en la batalla… sí… la gran batalla…

Hao miró a Ren y se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que no podremos descansar. De todos modos, no creo que Hela esté de buen humor.

-Hela nunca está de buen humor.

-Normal, todo el día rodeada de muertos…

-Me estoy empezando a cansar.

-Paciencia, Tao. Ya tendrás tiempo para descansar. Pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

El frío de Nifhleim era diferente al frío de Midgard, y al de Asgard. No había nieve, solo un terreno árido y duro, reseco, congelado, lleno de grietas por donde se colaba una escarcha mezclada con barro. La tierra de los muertos, los dominios de la Diosa Hela. El inframundo de la hija de Loki. Nifhleim, también conocido como Hel… el infierno.

Era un lugar oscuro y tétrico. Veías, pero no sabías de donde salía la luz. Simplemente, había. Estaba. Como flotando en el aire, solo que el fuego no ardía allí, y no había nubes de vapor de agua al hablar como debería pasar debido al ambiente gélido.

Ren había tardado bastante tiempo en acostumbrarse a ello. Y aún así, prefería pasar el mayor tiempo posible en la superficie. Las almas que vagaban, los que habían muerto sin gloria, en definitiva, los despreciados por Odín, eran condenados a permanecer allí, sin nada que hacer, solo a la espera de que el Rägnarok llegara y pudieran montar en Naglfar, el barco de las uñas, para llegar a la batalla y poder vengarse de todos los Dioses de Asgard. Caminaban, casi flotaban con miradas vacías, cuencas ensombrecidas, y aire ido. Solo los más fuertes habían logrado conservar una porción de su alma al ser llevados allí. En el caso de Hao, la había conservado por completo.

-¿Dónde están el río van? –inquirió Ren, malhumorado.

-Recorre los dominios de Hela desde Yggdrasil hacia el Este, serpenteando como una culebra.

-¿Queda mucho para llegar?

-Nunca se sabe. Las distancias aquí cambian con la niebla.

-Genial. ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar si ni siquiera sabes exactamente dónde está?

-El inframundo es muy vasto, pero no es infinito para aquel que desea cruzarlo. Si hubieras aprovechado el tiempo recorriéndolo cuando tuviste la ocasión habrías aprendido mucho. Ahora ya es tarde, y tenemos una tarea que cumplir.

-¿Y porqué obedecer a Loki?

-Porque él ha sido quien te ha traído aquí.

-Claro, por eso debo darle las gracias.

-Vas a contemplar el hecho más glorioso y más importante de la historia de la humanidad. Conocerás a los grandes hombres que fallecieron antes incluso de que tus abuelos nacieran. Lucharás por el destino del mundo, y vivirás las horas más transcendentales que acontecerán jamás. Esto no será un hecho que se repetirá cada 500 años. Y él vencedor se lo queda todo por siempre.

* * *

_Una vez más, todos los datos sobre mitología son reales. Me ha costado un poco encajar todo pero¡al fin lo tengo! _

_La descripción de Loki es inventada. Si bien hay fuentes que hablan de él como un gigante hermoso, no hay datos precisos, y el río Van es un desconocido, por lo que me tuve que inventar su situación. _

_Agradecer que me sigan leyendo sobretodo a _Loconexion. Zria, y Krmn sk.

_Sin más, espero que os guste._


	12. Funbari

_Aún tenemos tiempo. Concretamente unos tres años._

Aún no entiendo muy bien que fue lo que impulsó a Anna a levantarse de tan buen humor aquel día. Cierto es que su brusquedad había quedado inalterada, pues zarandeó a Lyserg hasta que éste, somnoliento, abrió los ojos.

-¿Podemos ir allí? -preguntó Anna.

-¿Eh?

-A Midgard. A la tierra de los Dioses germanos.

-¿A Asgard? -Lyserg aún no regía del todo bien.

-Me da absolutamente igual como se llame.

-No... no creo. Nadie ha querido ir nunca. ¿Por qué tú...¡Anna!

Ella ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Yo corrí detrás.

-¿Qué pasa¡Espéreme, por favor!

Cogió el abrigo y sacó de un cajón el horario de los trenes.

-Señorita Anna...

-Te he dicho que me llames Anna simplemente. -pero ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

-Anna... ¿dónde va?

Se calzó y salió a la calle, caminando con paso firme en dirección a la estación.

-A buscar a mi prometido, desde luego. No me puedo casar con un muerto.

Y así marchó a Izumo, en busca de la única persona que sabíamos que sabía algo más de lo estrictamente teórico acerca del Ragnarök. Francamente, no creo que a Anna le hiciera demasiada gracia. No creo que en ningún momento Gwen le llegara a caer bien del todo, pero de algún modo, tenía la certeza de que ella la ayudaría.

Su objetivo era llegar a dónde Yoh estaba, y allí ya se vería. Pero, aunque al principio se veía fácil... resultó que no lo era. No lo fue en absoluto.

Gwen no residía en Japón. No teníamos una manera fiable de encontrarla, porque lo único que Kino y Yomhel consiguieron decirnos fue que aparecía de vez en cuando para adquirir conocimientos sobre diversas habilidades, y que era muy buena. Debía de ser una shaman, desde luego, pero no se veía su espíritu acompañante.

Anna no se rindió, ni mucho menos. Hizo a Lyserg volver a Inglaterra y ponerse a buscar como un loco ("¿no querías ser detective o algo así? Pues encuéntrala" le dijo cuando él trató de convencerla de que era inútil, una pérdida de tiempo pues, lo que tuviera que pasar sucedería y punto, que en ese aspecto no tenían modo de hacer nada).; a Chocolove a EE UU, y a Ryu por todo el sureste asiático.

Cuando Fausto regresó de sus vacaciones con Eliza, le puso un billete de avión para Alemania en la mano y le dijo muy seriamente:

-Es realmente importante para mí.

De dónde sacó el dinero, no lo sé. Posiblemente sus padres le hubieran dejado un buen pellizco en algún banco del centro de Tokio, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo poco que se sabe de ellos, quién sabe.

Además, está el problema de que ninguno de ellos conocía a Gwen. Sin embargo, Anna afirmó que con ese nombre no habría muchas chicas jóvenes que respondieran a su descripción, a su pelo, sus ojos y su voz medio rota. Y muchas menos que tuvieran ese aura inconfundible de misterio, una bruma que les nublara la mirada tal y como a _nuestra _Gwen le pasaba.

Pero claro, no apareció. Hubiera sido bastante casualidad entre todo el mundo. Anna se subía por las paredes. No lo demostraba, pero se había quedado sin uñas de tanto morderlas y su estado de ánimo variaba entre la depresión y la furia.

Lyserg llamaba, Fausto también, Ryu venía a visitarnos de vez en cuando, Cholove mandaba cartas... pero ninguno de ellos llegó a decir jamás nunca: "la he encontrado". Porque simplemente Gwen era demasiado especial como para hallarla tan fácilmente.

Jun movilizó todo su poderío en busca de Ren. O más bien, su familia la completo. Aunque en realidad, toda esa influencia y todos esos medios servirían de bien poco en este caso. Ellos lo sabían, nosotros lo sabíamos. No había una razón, pero a pesar de estar seguros de fracasar desde el inicio, lo intentaron. Normal. Era lo único que podían hacer.

Y yo, de algún modo, estaba relativamente tranquila. Una vez muerto, ves las cosas de otro modo. Eliminas el estrés y las preocupaciones, porque, después de todo¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? El tiempo ya no importa. Y, poco a poco... no sé. Es cómo si dejaras de sentir cosas sin importancia.

Un par de veces intenté... "contactar" con Amidamaru. O con Bason. Pero me fue imposible. Era como si hubieran desaparecido. Bueno... puede que simplemente no lo hiciera bien.

A pesar de todo esto, el tiempo pasó. Un mes, otro. Un año. Dos.

Lyserg volvió a Funbari cuando se cumplía el mes 33 de la desaparición de Yoh. Dios mío. ¡Eran 33 meses ya!

Intentó convencer a Anna por mil tres vez que era inútil. Que una simple mortal no podría cambiar nada. Que lo que tendría que pasar pasaría. Que no conseguiría encontrar a Gwen. Y que, aunque lo hiciera, las cosas seguirían igual. "Esto no es un torneo de shamanes" dijo. "Esto es muchísimo más grave."

Obviamente, Anna no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

Y un día, como salida de la nada, como riéndose de todos, apareció Gwen, sonriendo en la puerta de casa.

-¿Me buscábais?

-¡Tú eres Gwen! Pero… ¿Cómo lo has sabido! –exclamó Pilika.

-Me lo dijeron Kino y Yohmel en Izumo.

Por algún motivo, Gwen parecía hacer cosas increíbles, pero siempre encontraba una explicación lógica a todas ellas que a ninguno se nos había ocurrido por lo obvio.

-¿Qué tal, Tamao?

Le sonreí cálidamente, asintiendo.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Estupendo. Ahora¿alguien quería ir a Midgard?

-¿Dónde te has metido estos años? –Anna la desafió con una voz cargada de odio y una mirada aún peor (si es que eso era posible). Había salido de la nada y estaba de pie con los brazos cubiertos, en la semi-penumbra.

-Hola Anna. –Gwen no le dio importancia. Sabía que comportarse así era lo que más le molestaría a Anna.

-Responde.

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes. –Los ojos violeta de la extranjera desprendieron un brillo de furia contenida y orgullo, sin embargo, su sonrisa no despareció. -¿Quieres ir o no?

El ambiente era más que tenso. Todos lo notábamos, y por eso no dijimos nada.

-Sí, por favor.

Nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

Anna había bajado el tono de voz, y le había quitado dureza. Estaba prácticamente rogando. Era lo más que la había visto arrastrarse.

-¡Genial¿Dónde duermo esta noche?

Pilika reaccionó y la llevó escaleras arriba. Gwen no llevaba equipaje, pero subió a paso lento, echándole una disimulada mirada triunfadora a Anna. Y por último, me guiñó el ojo, como diciéndome que todo eso no era más que un juego, que no me preocupara.

Esa chica me fascinaba. Su mirada hipnótica y a la vez compasiva; su voz medio rota, la misma voz que tendría alguien que no hablara apenas. Y ese libertinaje capaz de desafiar a la mismísima Anna, la misma Anna que le daba órdenes a todo aquel que se pudiera en su camino.

Cuando oí el golpe en la pared, salí de mis pensamientos y miré a Anna. Había golpeado la pared de rabia. Yo sabía lo que pensaba, por eso me acerqué a ella, con cuidado.

-Ahora todo irá bien. –murmuré.

Ella levantó la vista, y, lejos de lo que pudiera esperar, una expresión amable me recibió.

-Lo sé.

* * *

Después de cenar, cada uno se fue a la cama, salvo Lyserg, que se quedó en el jardín, acompañado por Morphine.

Durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos en esos tres años habíamos establecido un vínculo muy estrecho, a pesar de ser yo un espíritu, así que me quedé con él, hablando un rato.

-No lo entiendo. –musitó. –Las profecías decían…

-¿Sabes? –dije. –Creo que Gwen es ese tipo de personas que destrozan cualquier profecía.

Lyserg me miró y sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Es una chica increíble. Tengo ganas de hablar con ella para preguntarle mil cosas.

Sentí una punzada de celos. No sé porqué. ¿O sí lo sabía?

-Ya… -mi voz debió de sonar decepcionada, porque enseguida pareció corregir su error.

-Me refiero a… a que debe de saber mucho de mitos germánicos. Es solo curiosidad.

-No te preocupes. No es nada… solo que… a veces recuerdo que solo soy un espíritu y… bueno… aún siento vértigo.

-No, Tamao. No eres solo un espíritu. –miré a mi alrededor. Morphine ya no estaba. –Yo… eres muy especial. Siempre lo has sido, pero te has dejado avasallar por Anna, y por eso te has vuelto tímida e introvertida. Pero los que te conocemos sabemos que en el fondo… tú también eres una chica genial. –alargó la mano a dónde estaría mi mejilla se fuera de carne y hueso y sentí un escalofrío. –Todos hemos cambiado en este tiempo. Más nos vale, nos vamos a enfrentar a algo muy duro. –se levantó y se sacudió la ropa un poco. –Voy a dormir.

-Que descanses. –susurré, aún roja, pero mirándole a los ojos.

-Buenas noches.

Y entonces supe que tenía razón. Que había cambiado.

* * *

_Esta vez no tardé mucho¿verdad? Bueno, al final Gwen ha vuelto a aparecer! Es que tenía que meterla, me encanta ese personaje n.n_

_Gracias a todos los que me han leido, sobre todo a los que me dejaron review:_

**krmn sk: **no creas que es tan difícil. En realidad, es el fic el que encaja en la mitología, pero sí que hay partes que resultan complicadas :S ¿Que te parece lo que está pasando en Japón¿Suponías que sería algo así?

**Loconexion: **Sí! el fin del mundo se acerca! Pero la pregunta es¿llegará, o lo dentendrán a tiempo? Con respecto a Tamao... no me he parado a pensarlo... de todos modos, no creo que lo necesite. Aunque, como ya he dicho, en este fic no tengo nada claro, porque al final sale de todo menos lo que tengo planeado.

**Eli**: Muchas gracias por la información. Trataré de ver la serie pero me fío de ti ;)

**Akima-Dehmel:** como ya me han dicho en más de una ocasión, mejor tarde que nunca. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y admiro tu fuerza de voluntad para leer todos los capítulos que llevaba escritos. De todos modos, no estoy muy satisfecha con los primeros... prefiero estos últimos. En cuanto a lo de Ren... vaya, lo siento. En realidad lo poco que sale, lo veo así: sarcástico e impaciente. Pero bueno... quizá deberías leer mi otro fic, se llama "Enfrentándose a la realidad" Puede que te guste más. Si lo lees, ya me contarás.

_Espero que os guste_


	13. Mimir

Yoh volvió a subirse el abrigo hasta las orejas. El penetrante viento se colaba por cada resquicio que dejaba su ropa, congelándole hasta el alma. Con los ojos entrecerrados no veía por dónde avanzaba, pero sabía que las Valkirias estaban cerca porque notaba su áurea cálida y podía vislumbrar la aurora boreal que se reflejaba en sus hermosos escudos. Y, a una mala, siempre tendría a Horo, que, a pesar de sus protestas, se desenvolvía a la perfección en ese medio helado.

Svava no había dejado ir a Manta; dijo que era demasiado para él, y, a pesar de sus protestas, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en el Valhalla. Lo hizo con una media sonrisa, pues confiaba que la custodia de las valkirias los mantendría a salvo, pero ellos eran conscientes de que si tardaban más de cinco días (dos para ir, dos para volver y uno de margen) comenzaría a impacientarse.

La primera noche habían parado en una cabaña de piedra rodeada de árboles muertos. A partir de ese punto, todo era ascender entre una especie de ventisca apacible que no permitía ver más allá de tres pasos.

Poco después de la parada para comer, algo muy oscuro comenzó a perfilarse ante ellos. El viento cambió. Antes de darse cuenta, la niebla había desaparecido, y se quedaron paralizados ante la visión que se les presentaba.

Era un árbol. Un fresno. Pero decir que era gigantesco era quedarse corto. Ascendía y ascendía hasta perderse entre las bajas nubes que lo envolvían; sus hojas eran de un verde muy suave y a la vez muy oscuro, y sus raíces no se asentaban sobre nieve, sino sobre un suelo de tierra muy machacada. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Yggdrasil eran sus raíces. Sus grandes y nudosas raíces, que se retorcían sobre sí mismas formando caprichosos dibujos, y arcos, de un lado para otro, perdiéndose alrededor del perímetro del árbol. Unas parecían secas. Otras tenían algo de musgo. Pero todas ellas parecían infinitamente viejas y cansadas. En algunas zonas, bajo ellas surgían pequeños regueros de agua, hilos plateados que se deslizaban colina abajo y se perdían más allá de dónde la vista alcanzaba sin llegar a ser más anchos que un dedo.

-De aquí surgen los ríos que recorren los nueve mundos. –dijo tranquilamente Skogul, y su voz ronca les sobresaltó, pero no dijeron nada.

-Es por aquí. –los llamó Svava.

Apoyó la mano sobre una raíz y se deslizó bajo ella. El terreno era realmente escarpado, y las raíces formaban un complicado laberinto en cuyo centro se erigía orgullosamente Yggdrasil.

Caminaron durante menos de diez minutos, siempre rodeando el fresno, hasta que las valkirias se detuvieron y les indicaron un camino más marcado que los demás.

-A partir de aquí es cosa vuestra.

Y ambas se sentaron en una de las raíces. Skogul sacó su cuerno y le dio un largo trago.

-¿A qué esperáis? –preguntó bruscamente, al ver que Horo y Yoh no se movían del sitio.

-¿Nosotros solos?

-No os vais a perder.

-Ya, pero…

-Aceptasteis venir. Ahora no os quejéis.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos! –era la primera vez que la alegre Svava fruncía el ceño y les gritaba, así que no les quedó más remedio que agacharse un poco y echar a andar cuesta abajo.

Pasar bajo aquella raíz era como adentrarse en un nuevo mundo. Quizá lo estuvieran haciendo, allí nunca se podía saber. El cielo tenía un inflexible color gris metálico, sin que se llegaran a distinguir las nubes. Y sin embargo, la luz parecía mucho más azul, como turquesa, aunque quizá fuera fruto del agua que se deslizaba en canales de hielo a ambos lados del camino, apareciendo y desapareciendo a su antojo.

Dieron un par de pasos, y eso bastó para ver al final del sendero un gran manantial, un árbol de colores imposibles, un estanque que reflejaba todos los brillos del lugar. Se acercaron muy lentamente. Dudando.

La escarcha formaba hermosas figuras a su alrededor. La luz les iluminaba sin llegar a cegarles. Era extasiante y pacífico. A los dos les entraron ganas de esconderse allí hasta que acabara la guerra. Pero sabían que no podrían hacerlo.

No la vieron antes porque su cabello rubio blanquecino y su vestido totalmente blanco se camuflaban a la perfección en ese ambiente nevado. No parecía más que una niña, por lo que ellos enseguida dedujeron que también estaría allí para consultar algo. Horo se acercó muy lentamente.

Ese sexto sentido que le hacía desenvolverse sin problema alguno allí le murmuró al oído que se quedara en silencio. Y así lo hizo. Cuando Yoh quiso ir con él lo detuvo con un gesto disimulado. Nadie podía romper esa paz. No sabía porqué, pero lo sabía. Sabía que aquella niña cuyo rostro quedaba oculto bajo su larga melena sabía más de lo que su aspecto decía. Su frágil cuerpo estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, miraba más allá del estanque, hacia la recogida pared hecha con las raíces de Yggdrasil.

Fue quizá un par de minutos después, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supo con certeza. La niña levantó un poco la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada gris, de un gris plateado, con el recuerdo del verde latente en ella, pero apagada y triste. Sus mejillas estaban surcadas por suaves regueros de brillantes lágrimas.

Horo y Mimir se mantuvieron la mirada un instante, hasta que el ainu la bajó, y ella habló por fin, con una voz muy delicada con un ligero eco que no se sabía si era real o ficticio:

-Él ya ha avanzado. La guerra llegará pronto. Nuestra muerte está próxima. –se levantó lentamente y miró a Yoh. –Eres noble, guerrero. Pero no lograrás conseguirlo. Nadie lo conseguirá.

Ocultó el rostro entre las manos y se encogió sobre sí misma.

-Eres Mimir… ¿verdad? –se atrevido a preguntar Horo.

Ella le miró y asintió.

-Debes ayudarnos. Eres la única que puede.

Mimir rompió en sollozos.

Horo se acercó más y la cogió por los hombros.

-Escucha, necesitamos que nos ayudes. Por favor…

-Ya no hay nada que hacer… el Rägnarok se acerca, oído sus gritos, oigo sus gemidos, oigo los alaridos de dolor… puedo oler la muerte… puedo oler el fin de los Dioses… -su tono se había ido elevando hasta gritar, un grito desgarrado y lleno de dolor.

-Siempre hay una salida. –Yoh se había acercado, y la miraba seriamente, pero con esa expresión sonriente y dulce.

Mimir se levantó y se colocó frente a él.

-¿Dónde has dejado a tu dama, guerrero? –de golpe, no parecía la misma.

-¿Dama? Te… ¿te refieres a… Anna?

-Odín entregó un ojo a cambio de la sabiduría. -Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos, a paso firme. -¿Qué entregaréis vosotros?

Yoh inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Te traeré la cabeza del que te abandonó aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se quedó paralizada. Pero al instante sonrió y asintió.

-Busca a tu dama, guerrero. Búscala y ella tendrá la respuesta. Ella sabrá qué hacer. Porque está perdida… pero te busca a ti. Y una vez que os reunáis, nada podrá jamás separaros. Porque os han destinado hace mucho. Ella te tenderá la mano. Solo tienes que cogerla, y asegurarte de no soltarla. –agachó la cabeza y añadió en voz baja. –Si crees que puedes hacerlo, todo saldrá bien.

Y se giró, saltando en el interior del estanque. Cuando se asomaron de nuevo, el agua estaba totalmente calmada, y no se veía más que el fondo de hielo.

La magia de aquel lugar permanecía intacta, pero, por primera vez, notaban el frío de su alrededor.


	14. En el avión

_Y entonces supe que tenía razón. Que había cambiado._

La mañana era fría, gélida. Gwen se levantó justo cuando el sol empezaba a bañar los ahora dorados tejados de las casas. Anna solo tardó un par de minutos más.

La cocina era muy silenciosa. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, pero ambas tenían un gesto tranquilo.

-Solo tengo billete de avión para tres. –Gwen finalmente rompió la quietud. -Algunos tendrán que quedarse.

Era obvio quienes serían. Y por eso, por una vez, agradecí no ser más que un espíritu. Poder ir sin tener que preocuparse del pasaje. Presentía, de algún modo, que todo lo que tenía que pasar pasaría pronto. Quizá eran las nubes cargadas de agua, la electricidad del aire, la magia que flotaba en el ambiente, un remolino que la impulsaba hacia el Oeste. Lo notaba. Y estoy segura de que Gwen y Anna también. Por eso las dos tenían tanta prisa.

No eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Lyserg ya bajó totalmente vestido. Seguramente serían sus costumbres inglesas, pero siempre estaba impecable, arreglado, como si esperara visitar algún sitio importante de un momento a otro. Me pareció realmente guapo… y al darme cuenta de ello, me sonrojé y me volví.

Gwen me estaba mirando, y sonrió, pero a cambio solo dijo:

-Dile a esos dos bichos que tienes como amigos –(se refería a Conchi y Ponchi) que se queden aquí para avisar al resto. Y que estén tranquilos, no va a pasar nada. Nosotros somos suficientes.

Y así fue. Dicho y hecho. Gwen tenía más autoridad que nadie entre nosotros. Su palabra era la ley, y ordenó que fuéramos al aeropuerto. Sin haber avisado a nadie; ella no lo necesitaba. Tampoco se molestaba en hacerlo. Gwen era Gwen. Totalmente especial. Totalmente distinta. Una niña perdida. Independiente y seria. Parecía no tenerle miedo a nada, pero en realidad, solo vagaba por el mundo sin rumbo fijo. Claro que eso no lo sabría hasta mucho después.

De momento, solamente nos sentamos en el avión, y empezamos a interrogarla sobre todos esos interrogantes que nos comían la cabeza.

-¿Cómo empezó todo? –Anna sonó autoritaria, pero a la vez amable. No sé como se controlaba de esa manera.

-Bueno… digamos que antes de que todo existiera, estaba el gran vacío. Al Sur se hallaba la calurosa tierra de fuego, Muspell. Al Norte, la ahora tierra de los muertos, el helado Niflheim. Tanto la lava de uno como el hielo de otro caían en ese gran vacío, y, poco a poco, se fue llenando.

"De este gran vacío salió un gigante, Ymir, y de su sudor, los primeros gigantes: un hombre y una mujer. Generaciones después, nacieron Odín y sus dos hermanos, los Dioses Aesir, quienes terminarían asesinando a Ymir y, construyendo con su cuerpo el mundo que ahora conocemos.

"Vamos a ver… ¿cómo puedo explicároslo? Digamos que hay dos tipos de Dioses. Por un lado tenemos a los Aesir, los Dioses guerreros, los Dioses de la nobleza. Por el otro, tenemos a los Dioses de la agricultura y la fecundidad, Dioses más rústicos.

El avión se elevó, pero estábamos demasiado absortos en la historia que Gwen estaba contando.

-Hubo una guerra. Algunos dicen que no fue más que el vestigio de un conflicto religioso acontecido hace mucho, pero estalló de verdad. Y el único modo que encontraron de detenerla fue… intercambiar rehenes. Los Vanir entregaron a Niord, a Freya y a su hermano Freyr, mientras que los Aesir cedieron a Hoenir y a su esposa Mimir, y recibieron tanta confianza que pronto fueron nombrados unos de los líderes de los Vanir… sin embargo, en realidad solo era Mimir la que reinaba.

"A ella la engañaron. La encerraron bajo las raíces de Yggdrasil, el gran Fresno. Le dijeron que sería un Reina. Pero en realidad solamente pasó años y años, allí. Sigue esperando. Ha aprendido a escuchar a las raíces del fresno, y estas le dicen todo lo que acontece. Mimir sabe lo que pasó desde el principio de los tiempos, sabe lo que está pasando, lo que se prepara, y lo que vendrá. Pero el único medio de saberlo es visitándola, y solo las Valkirias conocen el camino entre las raíces de Yggdrasil.

"Ahora el Ragnarök se aproxima. La tierra tiembla y puedo oír el llanto de Mimir, que clama por un oído que escuche lo que se avecina.

"Odín he estado captando guerreros. Loki también. Durante dos años tuvieron una gran competición por conseguir a los mejores. Aunque en realidad todos estaban predestinados desde el principio.

Se hizo el silencio; Gwen se recostó contra el asiento con calma, mirando a través de la ventanilla.

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? –murmuró Anna muy despacio.

-¿Y por qué sabes tú tantas cosas sobre esto?

Nunca había oído a Lyserg hablar en un tono tan despectivo. Era como si la odiara, por algún motivo, como si guardara un resentimiento inconfesable.

Gwen le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin ocultar lo mal que le había sentado ese tono, y abrió la boca para replicarle, con su habitual tranquilidad.

-Es mi tierra. Es normal que conozca sus leyendas. Pero tú… tú… -torció un instante la cabeza, y por sus ojos pasó una sombra casi imperceptible. –Tú sabes más de lo que dices. Pero no lo quieres admitir. ¿Se puede saber qué escondes?

Anna los miraba alternativamente a los dos, mientras yo permanecía perpleja.

-No puedes ocultar las cosas sin remordimiento –Gwen hablaba casi en susurros. –Sé que algo no anda bien. Lo presiento porque las corrientes están moviéndose más de lo normal. La naturaleza se agita¿no te das cuenta? Es mucho más importante de lo que crees, va en serio. El Rägnarok se acerca, Mimir llora en su estanque, las Valkirias lo saben, y mientras… Loki se ríe. Oigo el eco de su risa en mi oído. –de golpe, parecía asustada. Se tapó los ojos con las manos, y después los oídos. –Susurra que ya no hay marcha atrás… que Fenrir va a ser liberado. Un semi-Dios se está ocupando de ello… está seguro de que esta vez la historia se reescribirá.

-¿De qué estás hablando! –le grité asustada. Afortunadamente nadie me pudo oír. Al fin y al cabo, yo no era más que un espíritu.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Hasta los Dioses están convencidos de poder burlar a la muerte. Los Dioses germanos saben que se acerca el fin para ellos y luchan contra lo inevitable. Todo, todo está escrito ya. Quién morirá y cuando, y a manos de quién. A ninguno le hace gracia, pero saben que es una guerra que no pueden evitar. Y saben que no importa cuantas trampas utilicen… no servirá de nada. El Fimbulwinter toca a su fin, el largo invierno dará paso a la batalla final, una batalla que convulsionará al mundo entero… el Norte de Europa desaparecerá por completo… pero lo peor… lo peor es que el mundo desaparecerá con ella. La muerte arrancará el alma de todo ser vivo y solo perdonará a unos pocos afortunados. Por eso hay que hacer algo.

Silencio. Gwen mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Nosotros sabemos que no hay bien ni mal. –dijo al fin. Habían pasado al menos diez minutos, y Lyserg y Anna estaban totalmente perplejos. –No va a haber ganadores ni perdedores. Si quieren evitar el fin del mundo hay que parar esto. Eso es lo que tienen que comprender. Y eso es de lo que tenemos que convencerles a todos ellos. Los bandos solo existen en sus mentes. Si no quieren morir, deben rendirse, ambos. Pero son Dioses guerreros y no lo harán. Su orgullo se lo impide. Todos tienen miedo…

* * *

_Bueeeeeno... Intento hacerlo lo menos aburrido posible, pero creo que ya es poco tarde para empezar a hacerlos moviditos. De todos modos, este capítulo ha sido exclusivamente para que Gwen soltara ese rollo sobre mitología y os enterarais un poquito del capítulo anterior y de lo que puede venir. Vaya, un capítulo de transición, como quien dice._ _Ahora agradecimientos y respuesta a las reviews, que el capítulo pasado me olvidé_ ñ.ñ 

**Iskra revoir: **gracias por la review! Bueno, respecto a tu pregunta… a Anna no la considero una guerrera, si bien es muy fuerte… creo que ha sido un error por parte de Loki y Odín no cogerla a ella xD Por otro lado, Jeanne… tenía algo preparado para ella, aunque no estoy muy segura de meterla o no, ya veré. Besos!

**Eli Kyouyama: **ya te mandé el email contestándote a la pregunta, pero de todos modos, muchas gracias de nuevo!

**Loconexion: **Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguirme. Intento a hacer a Gwen lo menos perfecta posible; de momento es alguien bastante misterioso de la que no saben nada y que, por ello, está bastante idealizada. Más tarde (o en el fic continuación de este, sí, ya lo tengo preparado) se descubrirán algunas facetas que la "humanizarán" bastante, o eso espero. Por cierto, me extrañó que te gustara el último capítulo… no me convenció demasiado, me pareció que quedó muy a la ligera.

**Krmn sk: **Me encanta que te encante Mimir! Es la leche esa niña. No creo que aparezca más, pero me conozco e igual la meto a lo destrangis (o al lo "in fraganti" xD) por ahí. Ya veré. Besos!

_Espero que os guste_


	15. Fenrir

De algún modo, Hao consiguió encender un fuego, e iluminó con él la húmeda cueva. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz. Bajo sus pies, un pequeño arroyo corría saltarín entre las rocas. Era casi el nacimiento de río Van, llevaban tres días siguiéndolo y unos terribles aullidos resonaban entre las paredes, haciéndolas temblar, como truenos, solo que no se veía el reflejo de ningún relámpago.

-Cuando Odín mandó encerrar a Fenrir, se estaba desencadenando la era del hacha y de la espada, la era del viento, la era del lobo, antes de la destrucción del mundo. Iba a ser un tiempo gris y turbulento. Las Nornas, las Diosas del Destino, predijeron que acabaría con Odín, que traería grandes desgracias. Y Odín le tuvo miedo, así que antes de que el cachorro de lobo secuestrado que ahora jugueteaba en Asgard pudiera crecer más, decidió encerrarlo.

Hao se dio la vuelta para comprobar que Ren le escuchaba. Este le seguía en silencio, muy atento a lo que decía. Era increíble lo que sabía de esa tierra. De esa gente.

-Sin embargo, no había cadenas lo suficientemente fuertes como para sujetarle. Fenrir crecía y crecía, se hacía enorme, y fuerte. Después de todo, era hijo de un Dios y de una giganta. Los dos primeros intentos fracasaron. La tercera vez, Odín pidió ayuda a los enanos, quienes fabricaron a Gleipnir. La primera vez que la vieron, los Aesir se rieron de ella, pues era una cadena liviana, sedosa, ligera, muy hermosa... estaba hecha con el maullido de un gato, la barba de una mujer, los tendones de un oso, las raíces de la montaña, la saliva de un pájaro, y el soplo de los peces. Y, en realidad, la cadena era irrompible.  
Pero Fenrir no era tonto. Y a la vez, era orgulloso. Aceptó el juego de probar a romper la cadena, pero a cambio, uno de los Dioses debía meter una mano en su boca durante el intento. Solo Tyr aceptó, y con ello, perdió la mano derecha, pues el lobo se dio cuenta enseguida del engaño, a la vez que los Dioses se reían. Lo ataron firmemente a una roca y mantuvieron sus fauces abiertas con una espada. Desde entonces, el hijo de Loki se retuerce, y gime, aúlla en su prisión. La baba que resbala de su hocico abierto ha formado el río Van. Aguarda el fin del Gran Invierno para acabar con sus ataduras y consumar su venganza.

Ren permaneció un momento en silencio, asombrado, pero reaccionó poco después.

-¿Por qué no viene Loki mismo a liberarle? Es su hijo¿no? -había una nota de desprecio en su voz.

-Estáte orgulloso de que un Dios te haya elegido. Eres un privilegiado. Como no te dejes de quejar, te quedas fuera.

-¡Genial¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes? –a pesar de eso, no dejó de caminar.

Ascendían suavemente, hasta llegar.

Era una oquedad enorme, a cielo abierto, a través del que se veían las estrellas. Los penetrantes aullidos provenían de la boca de un lobo enorme atado en el centro de esa especie de habitación de piedra. El arroyo conducía justo bajo sus cansadas fauces, entre las cuales dormía una enorme y bella espada.

Su pelaje era oscuro, pero bajo la luz de las estrellas tenía reflejos plateados y azulados. Sus ojos rojos con la retina totalmente amarilla, consumida por la oscuridad y la soledad, brillaban en la noche. No luchaba por liberarse, hacía siglos que había asumido que no podría.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Ren fue la cadena, plateada y delgada, casi invisible, delicada. No se clavaba en la carne de Fenrir, y tampoco parecía estar tensa en la roca. La mano de Tyr permanecía bajo las patas del animal, medio roída, pero era el miembro de un Dios, y se volvería a regenerar. Así había sobrevivido el animal ese tiempo, acumulando odio, alimentándose de Dioses...cuando les vio, gruñó. Primero a los dos. Después, solo a Ren, pero poco a poco, se fue calmando. Presentía su maldad genuina. Sabía que no eran enemigos, que iban a ayudarle. El lobo se revolvió en su cárcel, solo un instante, después agachó la cabeza, en señal de sumisión.

-Le caéis bien –asintió Loki, aparecido de la nada.

Los dos se sobresaltaron, y el Dios rió, burlón.

-Ahora, solo tenéis que liberarle, él hará el resto.

-¿Porqué no tú? Ya estás aquí.

Loki rió, y acarició a uno de los lobos que iba a su lado. Sopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo de los ojos, con aire juguetón. Como una niña presumida. Y sonrió con una crueldad incalculable. Ren llegó a estermecerse... Loki le aterrorizaba. Su jovialidad no era más que fruto de su demencia.

-Solo un mortal puede soltar esas cadenas. Y para eso estás tú aquí¿no? –se agachó, jugueteando con los dos lobos. –Estos son Hati y Skoll. –añadió, cambiando de tema.

Uno de ellos, el primero que mencionó, era plateado. El segundo, rojizo y negro. Eran los lobos que se tragarían la luna y el sol. Los que darían paso al Ragnarök, cuando la tierra se sumiera en una oscuridad iluminada solo por las estrellas. Loki los había detenido para no alertar a Odín. Era esa calculadora frialdad lo que asustaba a Ren.

Skoll, el lobo que perseguía al sol, se acercó a Hao y lo olisqueó. Desprendía un gran calor, pero el shaman le acarició la cabeza, y el lobo se quedó a su lado. Se quedaría mucho más tiempo.

-¿A que esperas para liberarlo?

Ren miró a Fenrir, y después a su compañero durante esos años.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo nunca estuve vivo del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy cansado de esto.

-Tampoco llegué a morir completamente. Soy un semi-dios. Esa cadena me destrozaría las manos. Odín se encargó de ello. Ningún Dios podría liberar jamás a Fenrir. Y ningún mortal se acercaría por aquí, y menos aún sobreviviría para alcanzar la roca. Salvo tú.

-¿Me habéis estado utilizando?

Ren montó en cólera.

-¿Es eso¿Para eso me queríais? Ya está bien. No pienso ser vuestro muñeco. Buscáos a otro.

-Me temo, mi fiel vasallo, que ya es demasiado tarde para los tres. –Loki se había puesto serio. De su espalda sacó una espada reluciente y muy afilada, con un brillo azulado. –El Ragnarök se acerca, es mi hora. Si he de morir, moriré, pero lo haré sabiendo que Fenrir ya ha devorado a Odín. Que todos los Dioses que nos expulsaron, a mí y a mis hermanos, son castigados. Todos.  
Tú no serás quien me impida eso, pues tan fácilmente como puedo matarte a ti ahora mismo, puedo matar a tu familia, y a tus amigos. Eres débil, Ren, lo sabes; solo, eres débil. Porque sigues teniendo esperanza. Los humanos sois así, sólo cuando lo habéis perdido todo y os habéis arrastrado entre el fango sois capaces de actuar. Porque tenéis miedo. –había un gran desprecio en su voz.

-Ya está bien –interrumpió Hao. –Yo confío en él, es capaz de hacerlo.

Ren mantuvo la mirada del Dios, pero no fue capaz de resistirlo más de un instante. Enseguida apartó la cabeza, resignado.

-Si quieres vencer –añadió Loki –debes estar de nuestro lado. Y ayudarnos tanto como puedas. ¿No crees? –ladeó la cabeza, con mirada de lobo herido, pero no fue capaz de ocultar ese brillo burlón que lo caracterizaba.

-Acabemos con esto. Pero... que sepáis que esto no es por vosotros. Es por mi.

-No me cabe duda, mi fiel vasallo.

Loki rompió en una brutal carcajada.

* * *

_Weee! Creíais que había desaparecido? Pues no, para bien o para mal aquí estoy, intentando dar paso a los capítulos finales (espero), porque me parece que esta ya está durando bastante. Mis excusas para no haberlo seguido antes son las que suelen dar todos los escritores de fanfics._

_Muchas graciasa todos los que me han leído, en especial a Loconexion, Krmn sk, Iskrarevoir, mary, valechan14, tamachan, y elikyouyama._

_Me comentaba Iskrarevoir que Mimir aparecía en su libro como un hombre. En realidad... es muy confusa su historia. También aparece como la mujer de un Vanir, y así la representé yo. Es cierto, yo también he leído artículos que hablan de Mimir como una cabeza de hombre cortada, pero... ¿no queda mejor así? ;)_

_Un beso a todos, y espero que os guste._


	16. Uppsala

_Todos tienen miedo…_

Los restos del templo de Uppsala, el mayor centro de culto en la cultura nórdica, apenas eran visibles bajo la capa de nieve que el finvulwinter. Las suaves colinas de la región que solían tener un color verde brillante en verano ahora eran nada más que nieve sobre nieve, blanco camuflado sobre blanco… el dorado del templo se había apagado.

-Los svear, inspirados por Freyr, construyeron aquí su gran templo. –explicó Gwen. –Presentían que aquí había más energía de lo normal, más poder espiritual… estaba cubierto de oro, y la cadena que lo rodeaba, también. Cerca de la entrada, había un enorme árbol que decían que siempre estaba verde, pero que murió a la vez que el templo; y una fuente, que se secó en cuanto el lugar fue abandonado. Y dentro, dentro yacían tres estatuas, de Odín, al que llamaban "Wotan", el furioso; Freyr, gobernante de la paz y el placer, caracterizado con un enorme miembro; y Thor, en medio de los otros dos, guardián del cielo, del aire, de los truenos y las lluvias, y del mal y buen tiempo.  
Cada nueve años se celebraba una gran fiesta. Algún sacerdote murmuró en su lecho de muerte que era el momento de abrir la puerta hacia Midgard, la frontera con el mundo de los Dioses, y el de los gigantes, y el de los muertos…

Lyserg la miró con recelo, pero poco a poco, se iba convenciendo. Yo examinaba el lugar con curiosidad, después de todo, no había salido nunca de Japón. Europa era un mundo mágico y nuevo para mí, era el despertar, aunque quizá demasiado tarde, hacia lo inmenso que es nuestro planeta, hacia la cantidad de sueños y oportunidades que guarda. Y me dio mucha rabia, porque yo ya no podía hacer nada.

Europa me causaba desolación. Todo el camino en el autobús desde Estocolmo a Uppsala, casi 70 kilómetroscontemplando lugares que jamás había visto, y dándome cuenta de que en la vida hay tantas oportunidades para salir adelante y ser feliz, para conocer, para enamorarse… que había tiempo para todo, siempre y cuando no te murieras con 14 años, que fue lo que me pasó a mí. Todas esas cosas que, de acuerdo, podía disfrutar ahora, sin preocuparme por qué comer, dónde dormir, o si me iba a pasar algo… no importaba, era una sensación de vacío y angustia, me daba vértigo imaginar que, tarde o temprano, todo pasaría, que yo regresaría a Japón y vagaría por siempre por la tierra, o simplemente desaparecería…

No quería llorar, no podía llorar, y aún así, mi cara debía reflejar perfectamente lo que sentía. Pero nadie se dio cuenta. Estaban demasiado ocupados, Gwen buscando el lugar exacto del templo donde estaba el altar, y Lyserg y Anna examinando el lugar. Les tuve celos, lo reconozco. Les odié. Porque eran unos egoístas, que nunca pensaron en mí. Nadie nunca pensó en mí. Porque yo era demasiado tonta y callada como para hacerme notar. Ahora que estaba dispuesta a cambiar, no serviría de nada. Mierda.

-Escuchad¿podéis traerme un pájaro, o un conejo, o algo vivo?

Anna asintió y sacó su rosario de cuentas, caminando tranquilamente en dirección a una colina. Lyserg se acercó a Gwen.

-Lo siento. –murmuró. Me acerqué para oír mejor.

-¿Por qué? –Ella prácticamente le ignoró.

-Porque yo lo sabía.

-Ya. –no era irónico. Simplemente un "te lo dije".

-Pero no lo creía. Bueno, no… no estaba seguro. Quiero decir, siempre fue un cuento. No podía ser real.

-Para muchas personas, los espíritus también son un cuento.

-¡Pero están ahí!

-Pero ellos no lo ven. Que tú nunca vieras un Dios germano no quiere decir que no estén ahí. Seguro que te has encontrado alguna vez con una valkiria. A veces se tiñen el pelo, cuando caminan entre nosotros, pero seguro de que te das cuenta de alguna mujer encantadora, más bien alta, de ojos azules, o casi verdes, a la que no puedes dejar de mirar. Una humana que te hechiza y a la que no vuelves a ver. Quizá sí que te encuentres con otra, y la sensación se repite. La achacas a un simple _dejà vu_, pero en el fondo, sabes que no lo es. ¿No?

-Sí.

-Es lo mismo. Hay personas que sienten a los espíritus, de hecho la mayoría, pero no quieren creerlo, y la sensación acaba por desaparecer. Si yo no hubiera estado aquí¿habrías dicho algo?

-No lo sé. Puede.

-¿Conocías Uppsala?

-Un poco. Solo…

-¡Aquí está! –Gwen soltó un grito triunfal que hizo que tanto Lyserg como yo nos sobresaltáramos. –Aquí está el altar.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?

-Antes se hacían sacrificios. A veces eran humanos, pero confío que un animalito valdrá.

Anna no tardó en aparecer entre la niebla. Atado a su rosario llevaba un pájaro negruzco. Un cuervo. Se agitaba, desesperado, muerto de miedo. Anna se lo tiró con desprecio. Seguía sin congeniar con Gwen. Y seguía mostrándose tan orgullosa como le era posible. Pero la máscara estaba cayendo, lo notaba; no podría ocultarlo mucho más… tenía miedo por Yoh y, aparte de ella, yo era la única que lo sabía. Porque conocía a Anna, siempre la había admirado, pero ahora solo le guardaba una muda gratitud por no tratarme demasiado mal todo ese tiempo, y un odio ciego porque una vez fue todo a lo que yo aspiré. Pero ya no; no. Anna amaba igual que cualquier otro humano. No era una Diosa de hielo. Estaba asustada por todo eso, y trataba de hacerle frente lo mejor que podía. No. No era esa mujer que no necesita más que esclavos. Era la parte que yo confiaba que saliera a flote un día. Ahora que lo había hecho, ya no me importaba.

Gwen cogió al cuervo y sacó de entre los pliegues de su ropa un puñal afilada y curvo. Tenía un frío azulado, y reflejó todo a su alrededor al instante. Justo antes de introducirse entre las plumas del ave, refulgió, y se hundió con facilidad en la frágil carne. Un graznido agónico nos rodeó; la niebla se intensificó, y no podíamos ver nada. Solo un instante.

La sangre empezó a gotear interminable por la roca; se formó un riachuelo a nuestros pies que derretía la nieve en cuanto la tocaba. Era mucha más de la que podía contener el pequeño cuerpo del animal, mucha más, que nos hizo un rojizo camino a través de la cortina de niebla que se abrió ante nosotros. No se veía nada, pero Gwen lo siguió sin vacilar, y nosotros a ella.

Y de pronto, frente a nosotros, una vasta explanada de hierba congelada y suaves copos de nieve que caían sobre nuestros hombros se extendió. De golpe. Como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

Y a nuestra espalda, ya no estaba Uppsala; no estaban Suecia, ni Europa. No era nada conocido. Solo más planicie que no conocía. Una tierra brumosa y triste, en la que no se veía ni rastro de cielo, pues la nubes lo ocultaban todo, unos nubarrones grises.

-Bienvenidos a Midgard –dijo Gwen.

* * *

_Esta vez no he tardado demasiado¿no? Bueno, pues aquí tenéis de nuevo a Anna, Lyserg, Tamao y Gwen. Creo que alguno se me está yendo un poco de las manos y se me está convirtiendo en un OOC (vaya, que está cambiando el carácter), pero prefiero tomarlo como una "evolución del personaje", que queda más bonito. Aún así, creo que después de todo ese tiempo, han tenido que cambiar, y bastante (yo cambiaría u.u), Por cierto, lo que conté del templo de Uppsala es cierto. Era el templo más importante de la religión escandinava._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído, sobretodo a **Krmn sk, Loconexion, LaMascarada** (gracias de verdad, me animó mucho tu review) y a **Iskra revoir** (sí, al menos Helava asalir en el próximo capítulo).Prometo actualizar enseguida (¿una semana?), y espero que os guste!_


	17. Fragmentos

-Debemos cruzar la frontera. –apuntó Svava.

-Pero¿cómo esperas llegar a Japón? –preguntó Skogull.

-¡Primero sacadnos de aquí!

Las dos valkirias se detuvieron en seco y miraron a Horo, quien al instante se arrepintió de su súplica.

-Tú debes quedarte aquí. Ya has perdido bastante tiempo.

-La batalla está demasiado cerca; ya es hora de que te reúnas con los demás generales. –confirmó Svava.

Yoh observó como la cara de Horo pasó del temor al enfado.

-¿Por qué yo !

-¡No pienso volver a repetirlo! –Skogull y su mal genio hicieron enmudecer al ainu.-Zria y Pino aguardan tu llegada. Ellos no protestan tanto y tienen mayor predisposición a la hora de prepararse para la batalla. Te lo tomas demasiado a la ligera.

-¡Qué esperabas¡¡Yo…!

-Horo… -Yoh puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo. –Hazles caso.

Él pareció calmarse, y se resignó.

-Yo te acompañaré hasta la frontera. –dijo Svava, conciliadora. -¿Puedes llevarle tú hasta Asgard?

-Claro.

Skogull empezó a caminar a paso firme. Horo Horo no tuvo más remedio que seguirla a toda prisa.

-No te preocupes. Aún queda un poco de tiempo.

-No estoy preocupado por eso.-repuso Yoh, caminando al lado de la Valkiria lentamente.

-¿Es ella la que te inquieta?

-Un poco. No sé como podrá reaccionar.

-Si te quiere, reaccionará bien. –Svava se encogió de hombros. No veía la importancia del asunto.

-¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien?

-No. En realidad no. Los humanos sois muy complicados. Se supone que el amor es bonito, pero os pasáis media vida llorando por él. Nadie es feliz a causa del amor. Es una historia que siempre acaba mal.

Yoh sonrió.

-Ya lo sé.

-Y aún así, siempre lo buscáis concienzudamente. Y una vez que lo tenéis, os desilusionáis.

-Puede ser.

-De todos modos, uno de los dos acabará muriendo tarde o temprano. Eso es triste.

-Pero preferimos no pensar en ello.

-Vuestra vida es demasiado corta-resolvió la Valkiria.

* * *

Loki giró la cabeza. Ren detuvo su mano, a diez centímetros del hocico del lobo, que le miraba muy fijamente desde sus pupilas rojas.

-Hao… -murmuró el Dios, repentinamente serio. –Ve hasta Yggdrasil. Llama a Hela, ella te llevará más rápido. Alguien quiere vernos. Te alegrarás, ya verás. –recuperó su mueca burlona. Su eterna sonrisa de superioridad. Una carcajada hizo que Fenrir aullara, inquieto. –Ingenuos… ella se ha vuelto una ingenua… -rió de nuevo. –Las Valkirias no lo están haciendo bien. ¡Ve! Llama a Hela, no lo olvides. Ella también estará contenta.

Hao asintió, y salió sin media palabra. Skoll, el lobo rojizo, lo siguió.

Ren dudó.

-¿Quién es¿Tan importante resulta?

-Sí, claro que sí. En ese lugar, esa generación, nació guerrera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que Odín sabe escoger; pero también es orgulloso, por suerte para nosotros. Os dejó a ti y a Hao¿no? Craso error. Loki no es alguien que se equivoque.

Se acercó a Fenrir con Hati a sus talones.

-Mi pobre hijo… pronto serás liberado. Angerbotha, tu madre, estará contenta de verte. –le acarició la cabeza con una delicadeza inusitada. No parecía propio de él. -¿A que esperas?

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Un Dios no tiene miedo.

-No. Eso creía antes. Pero vosotros, Dioses nórdicos, sois diferentes. Sentís mucho más que cualquier otro. En el fondo, tú quieres a tu hijo. Puedes morir, la profecía lo dice. Seguro que también temes.

-¿Eso crees? Puede que seas más perspicaz de lo que parece. Eres orgullo. Si vencemos, te convertiré en un héroe. Vivirás en Asgard, tendrás a tu disposición la mejor caza, el mejor vino, las mejores mujeres… pero debemos vencer. Mi fiel vasallo; vencer o dejar al Ragnarok seguir su curso, no es una opción. Porque si eso ocurre, todos, Dioses, humanos y gigantes, todos pereceremos…

* * *

-¿Me buscabas?

Hela era hermosa. Tenía un largísimo pelo negro adornado con suaves mechones blanquecinos, y los ojos violetas penetrantes. Su apariencia, por lo general, era la de una muchacha esbelta, ataviada con un vestido de fina piel y largas mangas que ocultaban sus delicadas manos. Su rostro alargado no tenía ni una sola arruga, era perfecto en más de un sentido, tranquilo, sereno y oscuro… a pesar de la blanca piel, contra la que resaltaban unos labios de un rojo amoratado, casi negro.

Era definitivamente, muy hermosa, y su voz poseía una cadencia suave y un deje roto y melodioso.

-¿Me llevas a Yggdrasil?

-Cómo no.

Hela sonrió maliciosamente, con la misma mueca burlona, exactamente la misma, que su padre; y rodeó a Hao con los brazos. Era tan alta como él, y olía a nieve, a pesar de pasarse el día entre muertos. Después de todo era la Diosa de gobernante de Niflheim. Loki le había regalado un reino entero, pero tuvo que ser uno donde los largos dedos de Odín no llegaran, para que no la apresaran al igual que a sus hermanos Fenrir y Jormundgar.

Y Hela creció bella y llena de ansias de venganza. Despiadada y cruel.

-De haber sido las cosas diferentes –murmuró Hao mirándola a los ojos–te habría hecho mi reina.

* * *

-Si caminamos un poco más rápido estaremos entre las raíces de Yggdrasil antes de que en Suecia vuelva a ser de día.

-Estamos cansados, Gwen. –murmuró Lyserg.

Tamao agachó la cabeza, lamentando no poder sentir ella esa misma fatiga.

-¿Dónde vamos concretamente? –inquirió Anna.

-A Asgarsd. Supongo que Yoh estará en el Valahalla. Pero prefiero pasar por el fresno porque así es menos fácil perderse. Una llanura tan vasta como Midgard puede ser confusa como un desierto, pero mil veces más frío. –Saltó un riachuelo.

-Gwen… -intervino el inglés de nuevo.

-¿Si?

-¿Y qué hacemos cuando encontremos a Yoh y a Ren?

-Eso ya no lo sé. Es problema vuestro.

* * *

Horo y Skogull trataban de esquivar las raíces más altas cuando un cuervo negro como el carbón cayó en picado sobre ellos. El ainu saltó hacia otro lado, sobresaltado, pero la valkiria simplemente tendió el brazo y el ave se posó dócilmente sobre él. Graznó suave y cortamente durante un instante, y luego emprendió el vuelo de nuevo. Skogull parecía paralizada.

-¿Qué… que pasa?

-Coge tu tabla, guerrero. –emitió un penetrante silbido. Una yegua blanca apareció enseguida, saltando ágilmente. Ella se subió de un salto.

-¿Dónde vamos? –clamó Horo, siguiendo a duras penas a la valkiria.

-El Raganarok se ha adelantado. Loki lo ha precipitado.

Horo no necesitó más para saber que lo que se avecinaba era grave.

* * *

_Valeeee... me he retrasado más de lo que pensaba, gomen, gomen... pero bueno¿qué os parece? Ya ha empezado la acción más o menos n.n. A partir de aquí, supongo que las cosas que tengo pensadas irán una detrás de otra, y supongo también que tendrán el mismo ritmo que este capítulo, es decir, fragmentos cortos unos detrás de otros hasta que más o menos se vayan uniendo. Ya veremos..._

_Gracias a los que me han leído, y mil gracias más a Senokis, Iskra revoir y Loconexion, que me animean con sus reviews._

_Espero que os guste!_


	18. Fragmentos II

Anna se frotó los ojos, furiosa. El frío le cortaba la piel y los labios, helaba su voz y hacía que su mirada solo pareciera cansada. Se llevaba arrastrando dos días enteros, en silencio, sin quejarse, obedeciendo. Y todo por Yoh. No quería reconocerlo. No pensaba admitirlo jamás; pero lo cierto es que le quería, le amaba, le necesitaba, y, aunque fuera por última vez tenía que volver a ver su sonrisa. Aunque después el mundo se hundiera. Un último abrazo. Solo una noche más como la que pasaron el día antes de que él se marchara a América. Tenía miedo. Y por eso se sometió a Gwen, porque sabía que era la única capaz de llevarla hasta él.

Pero¿qué es eso¿Qué había sido eso? Entre las ramas, entre las raíces y las hojas, y la niebla; entre los muros naturales de Yggdrasil, pelo castaño, y mirada franca. Solo lo vio de refilón, pero reconocería esos rasgos en cualquier sitio. La suavidad de su piel. Era él.

Echó a correr, sin alertar a nadie. Gwen se dio la vuelta y la vio escapar hacia las dos sombras, un hombre y una mujer, que se deslizaban entre la neblina. Sabía que a veces, la magia del fresno hacía ver lo que se deseaba ver. Pero esos eran personas vivas. Confiaba en Anna.

Aún así, tenía cosas que hacer, así que, sin avisar a Tamao o a Lyserg, que caminaban uno al lado del otro en silencio, siguió andando.

* * *

-¡Ren, no lo hagas!

Él ya tenía la cadena en la mano, y buscaba como darle vueltas. Loki, sentado en el suelo, con la espala apoyada en la pared, miraba a los recién llegados con aire tranquilo y confiado.

-Horokeu Usui¿no es así?

-¿Tú quién eres? –escupió el ainu.

-Loki, para servirte. –inclinó la cabeza pero no se levantó. No creyó que merecieran la pena. –Mas… querida Svava, me ofende que vuestra sutil inteligencia no se ocurriera de presentarme. ¿O más bien temíais que vuestro vasallo huyera espantado con solo conocer las maldades que me adjudicáis? –se rió de sí mismo. -¿Cómo osáis siquiera a acercaros vos y poner el peligro vuestro frágil cuello?

-Basta ya. Este no era el trato, Loki, y lo sabes. No tienes derecho a romperlo.

-¡No había ningún trato! Nadie acordó que una guerra debía estallar, ni que todos deberíamos morir. –se levantó, con la mirada fija en las pupilas de la valkiria, que permanecía donde estaba sin mover un solo músculo. –Ninguno de nosotros estuvo de acuerdo, pero sabemos que es nuestro destino, que quizá Dioses mayores que nosotros jueguen al ajedrez con nuestras moradas como torres y los loboso como caballos; no lo podemos evitar… por eso es por lo que buscamos la forma más honorable de morir. O de cumplir las profecías y a la vez evitarlas. Buscamos nuestros propios recursos para sobrevivir. Odín hace lo propio. Porque todos estamos asustados.  
Horo notó que Svava estaba temblando. De rabia, o de miedo, o de impotencia, pero temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

-Si liberas a Fenrir antes de que los gallos canten, puede que devore a Odín antes de tiempo.

-Esa era la idea.

-Las cosas cambiarían…

-…sí…

-Pero no sabemos si a mejor o a peor.

-Eso es cierto. Pero hoy me siento confiado. ¡Fiel vasallo! –Ren se dio por aludido al instante y soltó la cadena. Fenrir aulló largamente. –Os propongo un reto. Un duelo entre tu seguidor y el mío. El vencedor decide.

-No puedes jugar así. –murmuró Svava entre dientes.

-Claro que puedo. Soy un Dios, y todavía estoy vivo.

* * *

Hela se detuvo de golpe, escuchando la respiración de las raíces de Yggdrasil.

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió tranquilamente Hao.

-No, no mucho. Pero Padre tenía razón, es interesante lo que se avecina. Ella está aquí y me trae un regalo. –sonrió, y su rostro, lejos de iluminarse hermosamente, adquirió un aire maquiavélico. –Y alguien te busca. Busca tu alma. Ansía reencontrarse contigo. –cruzó los brazos y le miró inquisitoriamente. -¿Tienes algo con ella?

-¿Qué ella?

-Uhm… Loki dijo que ese alma tuya no debería reencontrarse.

-Nadie me buscaría a mí. Todos en esa sucia tierra me odian.

Hela le dio un suave golpe en la nuca echando a andar de nuevo.

-No digas eso de Midgard. Es un lugar maravilloso. Tú sigue de frente. –ya le daba la espalda. –Yo me voy por aquí. –se giró un instante. –Espero volver a verte. –sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, Hela. –respondió, caminando en la dirección que la Diosa le había indicado.

* * *

-¿Ren?

-…

-¡Eres tú¡No sabía que estabas aquí! –el ainu se acercó a él lentamente, como si no creyera lo que veía.

-¿Le conocías? –preguntó Skogull. -¿Tú lo sabías? –añadió, dirigiéndose a Loki.

-Por supuesto. –replicó el Dios, ofendido.

-¡Ren!

Lo recibió el filo de una espada tendida.

-Horokeu, no te acerques. –remarcó las sílabas mucho.

-Pero… ¿qué pasa¿qué está pasando?

-Estamos en bandos distintos¿no lo ves? Yo estoy con Loki, tú con Odín.

-No voy a luchar contra ti.

-Entonces mejor. Así será más fácil.

-¿No vas a traicionarle?

Ren miró a Loki, quien se veía totalmente confiado.

-No.

-Pero Ren… esta no es nuestra guerra. –murmuró para que solo su amigo le escuchara.

-¿No es vuestra guerra? –claro que, el fino oído de la Valkiria no dejó escapar esas palabras.

-¿Eso crees? –Loki también lo había escuchado todo.

En ese momento, era difícil distinguir quien era el Dios del mal, si Loki o Skogull, porque ella parecía furibunda, fuera de si.

-¡No es vuestra guerra! Por supuesto, es mejor dejar que el mundo se deshaga sin mover un dedo, es mejor no tratar de evitar el fin de todo. ¡Claro!

-Yo no pedí esto. –se defendió Horo. –Dicen que los Dioses morirán, pero lleváis mucho tiempo aquí, es vuestra hora. Los mortales han nacido y muerto a miles, y a ninguno de vosotros os ha preocupado.

-No lo ha entendido. –rió Loki.

-No. No lo has comprendido en absoluto. –Skogull ahora solo parecía decepcionada.

-El Ragnarok no implica solo la muerte de los Dioses. –intervino Ren, con la voz entrecortada. –implica también la destrucción de la tierra y de todos lo que viven en ella. Mortales incluidos. Nosotros incluidos.

* * *

Se detuvo apoyándose fatigada sobre una de las raíces. Solo tenía frío, pero estaba segura de lo que había visto. Segura. Era imposible que se equivocara… sin embargo, apenas podía moverse; se frotó los brazos con fuerza para entrar en calor y volvió a caminar torpemente.

No tardó mucho en tropezar y caer al suelo cubierto de una fina y casi imperceptible capa de escarcha. Dio un golpe con la mano contra el suelo, un puñetazo con toda su rabia.

Y justo al instante, una capa le cayó encima, no aprisionándola, sino tapando sus hombros para protegerla del frío. Levantó la cabeza.

-Hao…

Claro. Era él, tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente…

-Oh… ahora comprendo a qué se refería con lo del alma. Buscas a Yoh¿no es cierto?

Anna se levantó y se desprendió de la capa.

-Largo de mi camino.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde está.

-Eso es solo mi problema.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-¿Tú? Ya, claro, y qué más. Fuera de aquí o…

-¿O qué? No tienes fuerzas para nada.

Ella apretó los labios y se ayudó de una rama baja para impulsarse hacia delante.

-¿No me esperas? –sonrió Hao.

-No te necesito. Sé que está aquí y le encontraré.

-Claro, yo confío en ti. –la alcanzó al instante. -¿Qué sabes de esto?

-Lo suficiente.

Intentó caminar más aprisa, pero hubo de detenerse enseguida para tomar aire apoyada contra el tronco de Yggdrasil. Fue cuando él colocó una mano junto a su cara y se inclinó para hablarle.

-¿De verdad quieres encontrarle?

Estaban realmente cerca. Igual que Yoh y a la vez diferente… Anna lo sabía, era consciente del terrible magnetismo de Hao, de su irresistible carisma, de su labia y su refinado encanto. Y sabía que él podía darle todo lo que ella aspiraba. Todo.

-Yo… -las palabras se le trabaron en la lengua. No podía pensar con claridad, pues el corazón le latía demasiado fuerte como para escuchar a su mente razonar. Estaba muy cerca de él…

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos comprendieron. De mutuo acuerdo, tomaron la decisión.

Se separaron bruscamente.

Hao sonreía, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Anna le miraba aún, con curiosidad pero muy seria. Y por fin también sonrió.

-Sabes que nunca traicionaría a Yoh.

-A pesar de todo.

-A pesar de todo. –asintió ella.

-De todos modos, he encontrado una reina mejor…

-No lo creo.

Y le dio la espalda, caminando sin rumbo entre las raíces del gran fresno.

* * *

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, sin haceros esperar demasiado (creo). De nuevo más fragmentos aquí y allá, sin tanta mitología y más acción por así decirlo. Ahora una mala noticia para vosotros: me marcho un mes a Irlanda, por lo que no podré actualizar en ese tiempo. Intentaré tener un capítulo listo para cuando vuelva.  
Y a la pregunta de los cuervos... son los mensajeros de Odín! Por eso aparecen tanto. Al resto se le da explicación más adelante, cuando se empiecen a aclarar las cosas (de momento no lo sé ni yo lo que va a pasar, aunque tengo una idea)._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído, en especial a_ Loconexion, Iskra revoir y Senokis.

_Espero que os guste ;)_


	19. Adiós

En un momento en el que las raíces se hicieron menos densas y los árboles mucho más escasos, Gwen se detuvo de golpe, paralizada, y giró la cabeza muy lentamente, como esperando ver algo que no quería ver. Pero Hela ya estaba allí, y no parecía que se fuera a marchar.

-Cuánto has crecido. –comentó, sin apenas darle importancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solamente mi trabajo. –La Diosa se encogió de hombros, y le echó una mirada de soslayo a Tamao.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó esta por lo bajo.

-Es Hela. –repuso Gwen sin moverse. –La Señora de los muertos.

-Es un título muy funesto, lo sé, pero no está tan mal una vez que te acostumbras. –sonrió como si hubiera sido un chiste, pero al ver que ninguno de los tres le seguía la gracia, volvió a quedarse seria.

-Esa es… ¿Hela? –interrumpió Lyserg.

-¿Cómo me esperabas? ¿Carcomida por los gusanos? No bromees. Esta soy yo, pero ahora estoy acupada. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-T… Tamao. –murmuró la aludida con el peso de la mirada de una Diosa sobre ella.

-Bien, Tamao. Creo que estás cansada. No solo de caminar… te noto cansada de existir, de seguir aquí. –dio un paso adelante.

-¡No te acerques a ella! –gritó el inglés, poniéndose en medio.

-No lo necesito. –Replicó Hela enseguida, ofendida. –Tamao puede elegir. Solo te ofrezco la opción, puedes seguir en este mundo, como una espectadora, o ir al lugar donde te corresponde, y donde tarde o temprano llegarás. Yo te lo ofrezco sin ningún compromiso, solo piensa tu utilidad aquí. Si crees que merece la pena, entonces quédate. Pero siempre ten presente que no eres más que un espíritu, para bien o para mal.

Se quedaron todos callados. Tamao se debatía con su interior, en un gran dilema moral. Se lo estaba planteando seriamente, su frágil cuerpo se convulsionaba con espasmos que cada vez eran más y más fuertes. Tenía miedo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras contemplaba a la gran y hermosa Diosa de la muerte. No la temía a ella. No temía la tierra de los muertos. Se asustaba de sí misma y de lo que acababa de decidir, porque en realidad no había sido tan difícil, en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo pensándolo, mucho… desde que llegaron a Europa, desde que aterrizaron en Suecia, desde que se bajaron del autobús en Uppsala.

Dio un paso hacia Hela.

-¡Tamao! –gritó el inglés.

A ella se le encogió el corazón, y empezó a llorar muy suavemente. Porque su vida ya se había acabado, y se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante, algo fundamental… que le quería, pero esta vez, no era una especie de amor platónico, asustadizo e irreal, sino sincero. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. No podría tocarle, ni besarle. Y él jamás podría corresponderla, y entonces sintió pena, pero se dio cuenta de que debía asumirlo, de que se le acabó el tiempo. No había un responsable cercano. Posiblemente, solo hubiera sido un accidente, porque, ¿a quién molestaba ella? No importaba, no culpaba a nadie. Se marcharía de allí con la conciencia tranquila. Ella no había echo daño a nadie. Se marcharía tranquila. Añoraría todo lo que había tenido, pero, después de todo, habían pasado casi tres años desde su muerte. No pasaba nada.

Caminó más decidida hacia la Diosa.

Lyserg salió tras ella para retenerla tan pronto como se recuperó del shock, pero Gwen le cogió un brazo. No fue con especial fuerza, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer detenerse al chico.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Se la lleva!

-Esta es su decisión.

-Pero… ¡Qué dices! ¡Tamao!

Ella se dio la vuelta, le sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Creo que te quiero.

Lyserg se quedó boquiabierto mientras Tamao proseguía su camino. Hela la cogió por el hombro y anunció:

-Gwen, nos veremos.

-¡¡Tamao! –el inglés parecía recuperado. Gwen extendió el brazo ante él, como una barrera. -¡¡Tamao! ¡Iré a buscarte, lo juro! ¡Haré que te arrepientas de haber ido allí! ¡Te lo prometo, iré a por ti! –un lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se fundió con su gélida piel a la vez que Hela y su amada desaparecían entre la niebla que rodeaba Yggdrassil.

El silencio se anudó a su cuello. Después de un rato mirando el vacío, agarrado al brazo de Gwen, pudo articular:

-No lo entiendo.

-Fue lo que ella quiso. No estés triste.

Le alborotó el pelo con una media sonrisa y miró al horizonte.

-Parece que no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí. Buscábamos a Yoh, ¿no es así? Anna ya se encargará de eso. Pero si Hela ha salido de Niflheim, es por un motivo, y seguro que Loki está implicado en ello. Así que si no te importa, creo que tengo cosas que hacer aquí. ¿Vienes?

Lyserg la miró a los ojos. Vio el brillo violáceo bailando en un mar azul demasiado profundo. Vio los reflejos cobrizos de su pelo, ahora inexplicablemente claro, casi rubio oscuro. Vio la fuerza que desprendía. La vio arreglarse sus siempre presentes pañuelos anudados alrededor del cuello y de la muñeca.

Y supo que, a pesar de todo, era obvio que seguía ocultando algo con mucho celo.


	20. Reencuentro

Empezó a nevar con insistencia. Apenas sí se veía algo más allá de la siguiente raíz de árbol a esquivar, pero Anna sabía que iba en buen camino. Apretaba el rosario en una mano y con la otra la capa que le había dejado Hao, y aún así tiritaba de frío, sin embargo, no se desanimaba. Se decía a sí misma que no sería una buena esposa ni una buena itako si no era capaz de encontrar a su prometido con los ojos cerrados.

Hao iba a su lado, sin decir palabra. Estaba mucho más acostumbrado al terreno, y apenas notaba las inclemencias de clima. Se sonreía a sí mismo, pues aguardaba el momento. Su pequeña venganza.

En realidad, no sentía rencor por Yoh. En su situación, habría hecho lo mismo. Y, además, estando en juego la supervivencia de tanto humanos como shamanes… la cosa cambiaba. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en esos tres años. Para empezar, sin su espíritu del fuego, Hao era un simple mortal. Y, paseándose entre los muertos en el Niflheim, conoció a aquellos que habían sido rechazados por Odín, condenados a la eternidad junto a él –nombres como Elisabeth Barthòry, Mehmet II, Reinhard Heydrich…-, y descubrió que la maldad genuina que ellos poseían era comparable a la suya. Encontró sueños comunes, gente que le comprendía y aprobaba sus métodos… y todos ellos llegaron a la misma conclusión: su total estupidez. Tanto la condesa Elisabeth, considerada la primera asesina en serie de la historia, como Heydrich, el verdugo de Hitler, rieron ante sus vidas, dándose cuenta de que, al final, todo lo que hicieron, no sirvió para absolutamente nada. Hao no era alguien que no aprendiera de sus errores. Estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Yoh, pero a cambio necesitaba una compensación.

En un primer momento, pensó en quedarse con Anna, pero tenía demasiado mal carácter, así que dejó de interesarle. Había pensado en otra cosa. Otra cosa mucho mejor.

Ella se detuvo de golpe. Estaba desorientada. Yggdrassil ya estaba lejos de ellos. El terreno cambiaba lentamente.

-¿Hemos llegado? –inquirió Hao.

Anna simplemente negó, suavemente.

-Hay algo distinto aquí. –estaba muy seria. –Algo raro. Es como si…

-Como si el aire cambiara, como si el mundo a tu alrededor se fundiera con otro diferente… como si notaras un calor que te envuelve el cuerpo y te llama. Lo sé. Ren dijo lo mismo.

Ella lo miró inquisitoriamente.

-Este es uno de los pasos hacia nuestro mundo. Una de las salidas. –Hao respiró muy hondo y se adelantó unos pasos, mirando hacia el infinito. –Cuando el Fimbulwinter comenzó, Odín selló las puertas para que nadie pudiera entrar. Solo las valkirias acompañadas de un alma, pero esta vez viva, son capaces de traspasar sus murallas. Bueno, ellas, y Loki. Loki se sabe todos los trucos.

-¿Porqué las valkirias?

-Porque sus lanzas están consagradas a Odín, y templadas con la sangre de una de las suyas que murió hace ya muchos años.

-¿Y porqué almas vivas?

-La verdad es que… Odín temía que Loki consiguiera un ejército más poderoso. Después de todo, los gigantes de fuego están a su lado. Por eso es que mandó a las valkirias por todo el mundo para buscar a los mejores guerreros. El que hace la ley, hace la trampa.

Anna no dijo nada más, pero se quedó mirando al mismo lugar donde Hao tenía perdida la vista. Así durante segundos, minutos… en silencio, dos figuras se perfilaron entre la niebla. Una ilusión. Una mentira. Pero allí estaban, gris oscuras al principio, solo unas manchas en el horizonte.

El cielo metálico escupió una ráfaga de nieve que la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Pero cuando los abrió, los rostros comenzaron a dibujarse, los rasgos, el pelo… el pelo castaño, los iris marrones, la sonrisa cansada; las pupilas muy fijas en ella, y una mueca que parecía burlona en el rostro de Hao.

Pero Anna no pudo reaccionar durante unos momentos. Luego, lo único que pudo hacer fue aflojar la presión de los puños, y dejar los brazos colgando al lado del cuerpo, y la boca semi-abierta, y los ojos de par en par, llorando, en parte por el viento, en parte por la emoción.

Yoh llegó casi sin que ella se diera cuenta. Agachó la cabeza para mirarla, y la apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza, apoyando la mejilla en la frente de ella. Se quedaron abrazados largo tiempo, sin llorar, y sin decir nada. La nieve que comenzó a caer se posaba sobre su pelo derritiéndose poco a poco. Después de casi una eternidad, Anna se separó muy lentamente y cogió la cara de Yoh entre sus manos. Le miró a los ojos. Y se puso de puntillas para rozar sus labios con un beso.

-Te he encontrado. –musitó.

-Y yo a ti. –él le acarició el pelo suavemente. –Te he echado de menos.

Anna sonrió y se separó.

-Vamos a casa.

-Anna… -Hao la miró con la cabeza ladeada.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le miró, con enfado.

-¿En serio te vas a ir y vas a dejar esto a su suerte?

-No podemos, Anna. –murmuró Yoh, en voz baja.

-Claro que no podéis. –Skogull sonó enfada. –Ya te hemos encontrado. Mimar dijo que teníamos que encontrarte. Y ahora¿qué¿Simplemente te vas¿Nos dejas aquí tirados¿Así por las buenas? No, que va. Ni en broma.

-¿Quién crees que soy yo?

-Tú eres la dama de este guerrero –exclamó la valkiria señalando a Yoh. –Mimir lo dijo, dijo que tú sabrías qué hacer¡piensa en algo!

-¿Yo? La única aquí es sabe algo es…

Se quedó de piedra. Comprendió, al menos en parte. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Ella necesitaba un alma viva. ¡Gwen!

-¡¡Gwen!!

Skogull dejó caer la lanza, las rodillas le flaquearon.

-No puede ser. –murmuró. -No puede estar aquí.

-Loki lo sabía –intervino Hao.

-Loki no nos sirve. –Skogull se pasó la mano por la frente y dio un largo de trago de hidromiel para calmarse. –Tú tenías que traernos a Gwen. –repuso dirigiéndose a Anna. -A nosotros. A Yoh. No debías dejar que se encontrara con Loki.

-¿Qué pasa con Gwen?

-Nada bueno. O todo lo bueno. No lo sé. Depende.

Silbó muy fuerte, y un cuervo graznó a lo lejos. La mancha negra de sus plumas apareció entre la ventisca y se posó en el brazo extendido de la valquiria.

Hao, Anna y Yoh la miraban, callados.

-Avisa a Odín. –dijo Skogull. –Dile lo de Gwen. Dile que, hiciera lo que hiciese, no funcionó. Que se equivocó.

* * *

Bueno, he regresado, con un capítulo extraño, (creo) porque la mitad la tenía escrita hace siglos y la otra mitad la hice ahora en 5 minutos porque me sentía culpable por no actualizar en tanto tiempo... perdón... Creo que por fín sé más o menos lo que va a pasar, y eso ya es un paso...

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído, espero que os haya gustado!

Por cierto... aprovecho para, como no, hacer publicidad de mí página -Mi Hermano cree que estoy Loca-. La dirección está en mi profile. Tenemos doujinshis traducidos, un montón de series y más cosillas... espero que os paséis por ahí y si podéis, que os unáis.

¡Besos!


End file.
